Vanilla Orchid
by Adar
Summary: Bronwen Richards is Reed's younger sibling, who happens to be as much as a genius as he is. Joining a group of people gathered under the same thrill of learning she becomes exposed to more than just a 'freak' of nature, but also to her emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Bronwen scuttled about her room, gently placing folded outfits into a small black suitcase. The phone suddenly rang, causing her to jump slightly in alarm. Smiling, while sighing to herself with relief, she picked up the black portable phone off the top of her tall rich brown bureau. Pressing the 'talk' button, she smiled sweetly, and opened her soft lips to speak.

"The Richards' residence, how may I help you?" Opening a drawer, she took out a crimson long sleeved v-neck. "Reed! Hey! So, how was business with Von Doom? Did we get it?"

"_Yup, we got it." _The voice on the other side of the line said.

"You don't seem too thrilled about the prospect. What's the matter?"

"_Well…to be frank, he did accept, but to a couple conditions."_

"I don't like the sound of that Reed. What conditions?"

_"One, that he get 25 of what our mission might bring-"_

"That is so like Viktor, constantly wanting more and more! When will he learn that he cannot have anything." Bronwen groaned, throwing a pair of socks into her suitcase. "Does he honestly think that this will bring him closer to God. For thousands of years, men have strived to accomplish the such, and yet, none succeeded. Look at the Tower of Babel!"

_"Yes, but if everyone were as smart and logical as you, where would all our entertainment and human evolution come from. People learn from their mistakes Bronny."_

"Not if they keep repeating them!" Sighing again, she sat down on her bed, digging her navy blue toenails into her wine red carpet. "What else is going on that I should be aware of?"

_"You remember Sue, right?"_

"How could I forget your ever famous and longest relationship that ended in a total fiasco! Sarcasm aside, what does she have to do with this?"

_"Since she's head of the Genetic department in Viktor's company, she'll be accompanying us on our mission. I'll be one scientist there besides yourself and Viktor-"_

"Uh huh."

_"Ben will be co-pilot, and he'll help us with our usual experiments, then there's Johnny Storm. You know who-"_

"Yes, the underwear model."

_"He's piloting our space craft."_

"So now you guys are all intent on killing me?" Bronwen asked, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

_"Come now, he can't be that bad!"_

"You do realize that we are talking about the same 'child', who crashed a flying simulator into a wall."

_"Everyone can make mistakes, right?"_

"Reed…it was a **flying simulator**."

_"So Ben's told you?"_

"No, it's more like, I was there when it actually happened. How is Ben taking this by the way?"

_"Not too bad. Says he won't do it though."_

"Le'me speak with him, and you'll have a co-pilot in no time." She smiled, zipping her suitcase closed.

_"So what is my younger sibling doing?"_

"Oh, nothing much. Just putting the finishing touches on my suitcase." Smile becoming wider, she pulled the black bag out of her room and into the main hall. "You see, I had a feeling that our business request was going to be accepted, so I decided to get a head start." Standing in the middle of the Richards' apartment she nodded, taking in every detail. "I do admit, I never thought this place would grow on me, with it's unfinished inventions, machines, papers, and tools lying around everywhere. Being in space for a bit seems like a long time. So, I'll see you later! Love you, bye!" Pressing the end button, she ran back into her room to place the phone back onto its cradle. _Yup, a couple of weeks in space…that's a long time_.

* * *

Fidgeting within the elevator, she stared up at the glowing numbers. She had been the first person to arrive at the facility before the launching of the space craft. Looking into the metal elevator doors, she peered at herself carefully. Powdered purple v-neck t-shirt had been tucked into a pair of neatly pressed blue jeans. A pair of white running shoes adorned her feet whereas a pearl necklace and matching earrings decorated the upper half of her body. Her deep brown hair which nearly shone black in the light, had been pulled up by a clip to sit prettily on the back of her head. She looked alright her mind reasoned. Why was she being to skittish about this encounter? It's not like she was going to meet the Queen, or anyone else famous. 

The metallic doors opened, and there in front of her sat Johnny Storm. Tall, muscular, gorgeous, dreamy… her long index finger went for the 'close' button, when Ben Grimm stepped in front of her field of vision, scooping her up into a big bear hug.

"Hey pumpkin!" he grinned into her neck, taking in her smell. Then, setting her down before him, he took her dainty hands in his, and looked down at her. "Have you been eating properly, you look thinner than the last time we spoke?"

"Which happened to be four weeks ago before I left for Venezuela on a business trip concerning the human gnome research. I suppose I have lost some weight, I mean, you need to watch what you eat down south, cause you never know what may give you infectious diseases. Most of the people down there don't even have drinkable water! It reminded me so much of my last trip to South Africa. Certain living conditions are unimaginable. And the children Ben! Most of them die so young because of HIV."

"Ahh Bronny! If most people were like you, and were aware of the things going on in the world, maybe those poor people would not be suffering they way they are today."

"But that's the thing Ben! Many people know about it, and say to themselves that someone should do something about it, but then they don't do a thing. No one does. Everyone prefers to sit in front of their television sets with their perfect families, in their perfect homes discussing things like who will win the Silver Cup. That's the Paradox of Modern Civilization." Rubbing her shoulder affectionately, he smiled painfully, and gave her a push towards a pile of clothes.

"For you. Custom designed by the scientists of Von Doom's labs." Picking them up, her sky blue eyes widened in amazement.

"That's what Reed and I have been trying to come up with! The perfect chemical combination for specialized suits that can keep you warm, and keep you safe from harms way in space."

"That's exactly what your brother said." A cocky voice smiled, as Johnny came to stand next to her. "Except he was dressed more for his age."

"Always such a charmer I see." Bronwen arched an eyebrow, grabbing her specialized suits, and walking into a changing booth.

"Wouldn't change a thing for you." His voice sounded from the other side of the door. Smiling wistfully, she slipped an arm into a sleeve. What a flirt! Did he honestly think she would succumb to his looks so easily like every other member of the female population? "So how's your schedule?"

"Oh, full as always with all the meetings I have due to a little something I like to call a stable work, unlike others who spend their time chasing dreams that cannot possibly happen in our modern society. You should try it sometime, you never know, perhaps a good job is all you need." No response. "Then there is also a couple of small reveries that may be accomplished on the side of a stable job, like having a child." Biting down on her lower lip, she waited for a response.

"A child?" Opening the door, Bronwen stepped out, pulling down her sleeves at her wrists to adjust the spandex material. "Well…you seem to have recovered from any type of…pregnancy?"

"I didn't give birth…I adopted a little boy from an African village. Turns out he is half African because of his mother, and half Spanish because of his father. Story goes is that his father was just passing by when he met this African woman for whom he feel deeply in love with, and who, by chance felt the same way for him. Unfortunately, he died in a car accident, and she died after she gave birth to this little bundle of joy."

"You really are something. Is it possible that those two people who shared such an incredible love, be present today in two people's beings?" Bending in closer, he came to a halt when his cell phone went off. Backing away, he picked it up. "Sorry, I need to take this call. Hello? Claudia! How've you been angel cake? I've missed you more!"

Bronwen rolled her eyes and walked off. The nerve! How dare he! How- wait… had she just fallen for another one of his evil conniving schemes to get more women? Well, she was not going to back down and let him walk all over her! She would have to fight back with this stupid yet gorgeous vain attention loving underwear model.

* * *

Space is a nice place, Bronwen thought, as she removed a couple of items from her suitcase. Running a finger down a calendar she nodded, it had taken a couple of weeks to get there, but they had finally arrived at the station floating around in space. The spaceship ride had been alright, besides Ben and Johnny's constant arguing, the cold friction between Sue and Reed, and finally the gloating of Viktor Von Doom. When not together, Reed and Susan were amazing people, and extremely kind. Why their relationship had not lasted was not only a disappointment to her, but to Ben as well. So their mission was: to bring them back together. Ben had also teased her about her infatuation for the hot head. She had tried denying it, but he read her like an open book. When she had finally given in and asked how long had he known, his answer was quite simple, since always. 

So she loved Johnny, the only problem was, he didn't. He never loved, he only liked, or was attracted to a woman due to her looks. If the woman was drop dead gorgeous, she was sure to be his next main course. Put Bronwen next to any of these women, let's just say she would never stand a chance. She had indeed loved him since the first time she saw him, but after that…she was nothing but Reed Richards' sister, the infamous 'nerd'. She still recalled the names people gave her at school. Personally, she never saw anything wrong with what she wore.

Sitting down at a desk near certain specimens of flowers they had brought from Earth for testing, she mulled over various points. Johnny had been married before to a good friend of hers, a former motor cross champion throughout the U.S. who had recently retired for a good year due to an injury that could have cost her a leg. Although her injury, Bronwen knew that the minute the doctor gave word that she was allowed to drive a car again, it would be straight back to the motor cross ring. This is the type of girl that appealed to him, this is the type of girl he would decide to marry. Would she have to become that type of girl in order to appeal to his interest, in order to be noticed?

Looking up from her desk, she saw him talking to Ben over the intercom, probably spitting him again. That's all those two did, although, Bronwen thought it was deep down inside, nothing but pure loving affection between teacher and student…well, ex-student anyways. Turning to look at her, he smiled, and walked over.

"So, Bronze, how's the research coming along?" he asked, leaning against her drafting desk. Smiling at another nickname given to her, she shrugged.

"Not bad, just finishing analyzing the before state of this flower."

"You like flowers?" Raising an eyebrow, she peered up at him from her black framed glasses.

"Not really. Except for vanilla orchids, and lilies. Why?"

"They suit you."

"Excuse me?"

"The vanilla orchids and the lilies. The orchids because of their wonderful smell, and the lilies because of their elegance. Both are also very beautiful and delicate flowers, just like yourself." Blushing, she lowered her gaze to the charts and drawings in front of her.

"Thank you for you compliments. They will not go unnoticed." Taking her hand, he lifted it up to his lips, and placed a lingering kiss on the back of her hand.

"I hope they won't." Winking, she went back to stand next to the door, awaiting Ben. Bronwen clutched her hand to her heart, blushing like a little schoolgirl. Just when she was about to say something, Reed burst in, speaking quickly about how the storm had been miscalculated, and was going to hit any minute.

Running to the closed door, Bronwen placed her hand upon the door. Praying she felt her world crumble around her, as though everything was coming to an end. Then came the bright light, the rush of adrenaline, Ben jumping, and her world descending into darkness.

* * *

Hehehe! So here it is, my first chappie, so go easy on moi! I am very delicate of spirit...laughs So I suppose this is where I say that I do not own Fantastic Four, that Marvel does, except for Brownwen Richards, and perhaps a few other characters in the future. I do apologize if there are any mistakes, but it is late at night, roughly 1h01 in the morning, so I'm off to bed! Good night!

Adar


	2. Chapter 2

There was a beeping sound blaring loudly to her right, causing her ear to buzz painfully. How long had it been doing that? Opening one eye, she stared up at the white painted ceiling, then opened her second one, allowing the vision to adjust itself. Slowly, she turned her head to the right, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her temples, she noted the heart monitor. That would explain the annoying beeping noises she had heard over the last couple of days, but for some reason, she was never able to bring herself out of the dream world she had inhabited. Within this split dimension, Bronwen was constantly alone, with no one to speak with, only her reflection. Shuddering, she sighed. Not only one reflection, but many created by these walls that had surrounded her within the darkness. Cold, like ice, and yet clear enough, like a mirror, to reproduce a perfect image of herself. She never wanted to go there. Never again.

Pressing a button on a control attached to the sides of her bed, the back went from horizontal to diagonal, allowing her to sit up. Soft turquoise walls, hardwood floors, cedar bed tables and closets…had she fainted and married a millionaire. None of those tacky decorations adorned the room, but rather detailed workmanship on everything around her, even the water glass on her bed side table was made of fine crystal! Even expensive flowers from South America had been placed on her bedside table in a tall Ming vase. I must have married a millionaire, she thought, scanning the room with fascination.

Slipping out bed, she slid her feet into a pair of cashmere slippers which matched the pyjama she had been given. It was a plain outfit of lilac with long pants, and a button down long sleeved top with a slightly plunging v-line. Her raven hair fell into her face as she bent down to taken in the smell of white lilies that had been placed near a window. Her brother always knew how to make her happy. Peering down at a note near the bouquet, she picked it up, and opened it gently. Signed by both Ben and her brother wishing her well, as well as an invitation to dinner that evening at four. Looking up at a clock near the door, she realized she had slept in until three thirty!

There was a knock at the door, and a woman in a nurse outfit with short brown hair came in.

"Hey sleepy head! We thought you'd never wake up." The lady smiled, walking up to Bronwen. "So, I'll need to run a few simple tests before releasing you from quarantine."

"Alright." Lowering the bars on the side of her bed, Bronwen sat down, crossing her ankles. The nurse took out a thermometer from her breast pocket, and stuck it inside the blue eyed girls mouth.

"If you don't mind, I might actually skip the blood pressure part of the analysis. I have to leave a bit before four."

"Nurse's meeting?"

"No, a date."

"That's nice."

"Ya, he's real gorgeous too with his short blond hair, blue eyes, and strong build. We're going skiing, well, he boards, but I'm supposed to meet him at 4h01 on the hill." Bronwen's eyes were ablaze.

"Well…you shouldn't get your hopes up. He's like a rabbit. His previous job was filming a sex tape for playgirl." Bronwen lied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then I'll have lots of fun with him, if you know what I mean." The nurse winked, but Bronwen's eye just twitched in disgust, and had to pinch herself for what she was about to say.

"Ya, well, he's a bit limp. You see, he's never really reached full erection in his life, and he is not quite fertile. He has also tested positive for HIV in the past. Just for your own personal knowledge so that you do not end up like those poor innocent souls he's already consumed."

"Hun, your cold." Touching her forehead, the nurse frowned. "Your body temperature is lowering by the second. You've reached – 25 degrees!" Taking the thermometer out of her mouth, Bronwen rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I've been told I have the personality of an iceberg by your future play thing. Now if you excuse me, I have a dinner to dress for." Slipping off her bed once again, Bronwen grabbed some clothes out of her closet, and stalked off into the bathroom.

* * *

Placing a black chandelier earring into her right ear she stared at her reflection. Long sleeved crimson v-neck shirt with a pair of blue low rise jeans. Perfect! Her raven hair flipped out rebelliously, as she hopped around her room, adjusting a pair of black stilettos to her feet. Once ready, she made her way down to the dining room. Finding Ben, Sue, and Reed sitting at a table near a window, she waked briskly over to them.

"Hey guys! Missed me?" she asked, taking a seat in front of Ben.

"Always." Sue smiled warmly, rubbing her back. "So, Bronny, we were talking about idiotic things we've done in our years of university before you got here. Do you have any?"

"She wouldn't. She's too perfect." Reed put in, taking a sip of his white wine. Bronwen smiled, it's true she'd never performed anything out of ordinary in university, nor in high school. There were times though, were she had partied with a girl named Meghan, her roommate.

"There were instances, where I had taken a few drinks with my roommate Meghan, the day before one of my finals. I felt so sick the next morning, but I somehow survived through those horrible hours spent in the examination room without vomiting on the person next to me." Bronwen acknowledged, buttering her bread, and breaking off a little piece to place inside her mouth.

"Meghan, isn't she Johnny's ex-wife?" Sue noted.

"Yup, but they only lasted a year."

"What happened?"

"Oh, well, the usual. She was ready to have children, he wasn't. It came to a point where she was pregnant, and was afraid he didn't want it, so she took a trip to the hospital, and got an abortion. He found out, big fight there, and that's when the divorce papers came out. They had been fighting a lot before hand as well though. As we all know, he lives for the moment, and she well, didn't exactly appreciate some of the things he did. So divorce was one of the only things they actually agreed on." Bronwen smiled sadly, taking a time to thank the waiter for her main course her brother had ordered before hand for her. "I have to admit, I saw her sometime near Christmas, and she's as happy as she ever was. We spent lots of time together, and she's getting married soon, to a friend of Johnny's, a certain Riley Kelly." Sue nodded.

"I remember Riley, isn't he working on an engineering related job in Austria?" The blond asked, finishing her Atlantic salmon.

"That's where she is now with him. I think she's finally found the love of her life."

"And you?"

Pause.

"Not really, the person I have in mind is not quite right for me. Totally different personalities."

"Well, you know what they say, opposites attract." Sue grinned, but stopped the minute Ben clenched his stomach in pain.

"Must be the shrimp. I think I'll go lie down." He groaned. Bronwen stood, going to grab his arm.

"I'll escort you to the elevator."

"No, stay here." Bronwen nodded, sitting down in his seat. Ben walked off, leaving the three alone. Sinking off into her own subconscious, she began reminiscing of a perfect future. A nice grey brick home with a black roof. A red minivan, and a cat chasing after butterflies. A woman, her, chasing after a little girl, her daughter, on the front lawn. A green car pulls into the drive way, and stops in front of the garage. A man, Johnny, steps out of the car, walks over to her, and kisses her forehead. He walks over to the front door, and opens it to reveal the nurse standing in a scandalously short red dress.

Snapping out of her reverie, she glared venomously into the depths of her wine glass to discover a frozen cold surface. Her head snapped up to look from an invisible Sue, to a very long armed Reed.

"Guys…this is so not right." At that moment, Johnny chose to walk in, naked, except for a pick jacket wrapped around his lower half. Sue Began to reappear, and for Reed, his arm began to shorten back to its normal length.

"You will not believe what just happened to me!" Johnny smiled childishly, then looking from one person to the other, he looked down. "I can explain." Bronwen stood angrily, hands clenching.

"So what, you were that desperate that you resorted to prehistoric male tendencies to go after the sexy nurse. Don't you have any control over your male organ? Or has all the blood in your head traveled down to your member?" she seethed, standing and stalking off down the hallway while Reed and Sue followed close behind, coming up with a possible prognostic for their current state.

"Bronze…Bronwen! I can explain everything!" he yelled at her back. Coming to a sudden halt, she turned around abruptly, and walked up to him.

"So you want to explain? Go ahead, explain, but I don't see to what extent your explanation will have on me."

"Why are you so cold?"

"Why do you rely on your genitals rather than your brain?"

"When life gives you women, shouldn't you enjoy it?"

"You truly are a moronic fool aren't you?" Cupping her cheek, he rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are when you're mad?" Throwing her hands up, she walked off . "You know you love me!"

"And I'm a monkey's uncle!"

Scuttling past her, Johnny walked over to Reed and Sue, showing them his newly acquired fire powers. Turning towards Ben's door, he bent down, and placed his hand under the door. Filled with amazement as well as disgust, Bronwen stared as Reed's hand came up the other side of the door, unlocking it.

"That's just grows." Johnny commented. Bronwen nodded, that was indeed something totally disturbing seen only on the discovery channel. There was a rather loud sound from the other side of the door. Growing nervous, kicked the door open, and ran in to discover the room in a total mess.

"What happened?" Sue asked, skipping over broken pieces of porcelain. Looking down near her feat, the raven haired girl picked up a photograph showing Ben and a blond woman.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about all of this."

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your enthusiastic reviews. They're very up lifting and encouraging, and I have kept your comments in mind. Zelina for reminding me of their powers being associated to their personalities, and Crystal for the makeout scene which has tickled my fancy and might be used in the future. I'm usually not supposed to thank people directly due to a certain policy FanFiction has recently put into play, but I'll finda way to continue contacting you. Ideas are always welcome and are taken into consideration, but I can't go telling you what will happen, or what I'll use, but the possibilites of them occuring are quite strong. So keep reading and reviewing!

Love you all, and thanks again!

Adar

PS: sorry if their are any mistakes due to my lazyness, but I'm still on vacation!

PPS: thanks again Crystal for your insight!


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't see why **I** have to sit next to him!" Bronwen complained, drumming her fingers on the arm rest of her window.

"What did you want me to do? I was naked, and standing in the middle of a miniature lake! Tell me, what was I supposed to do? Ask her for her coat?" Johnny inquired, staring at her stubbornly.

"Maybe." She retorted, turning to stare out the window, as the yellow taxi turned onto the bridge.

"I don't see why this bothers you so much." Bronwen bit her lower lip, her mind flipping briskly through many possible excuses.

"I just think it's wrong for you to take advantage of a poor woman in a situation quite like the one both of you were stuck in. By doing what you did, you unconsciously brought down the status of women. Literally supporting the idea that women are lower then men, and that their only purpose in life is to serve them and have their children. We are not in the Middle East, last time I checked!"

"Listen Bronze, she came onto me, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry. Are we good now?" Johnny asked, placing his hand upon her thigh, casually running it up and down. Bronwen's eyes widened in shock, giving her the look of a deer in the flashing headlights.

"Off!" she quickly mumbled, removing his hand from her leg, or any other part of her body that might have been tainted with his unholy touch. Rolling his blue eyes at her, he removed his hand, and turned his attention to his reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"Well," Reed began, looking to break the tension that filled the cramped air within the vehicle. "wonder what's causing all this traffic. Hmmm?"

"Was it good?" Bronwen asked, tucking a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear. Johnny turned to stare at her, expression totally incredulous.

"I suppose, she's hot-"

"That's wrong!" she cried, punching his arm with aggressively. "Disturbing!" Another hit. "Grows!" Hit. "Pig!" Hit.

"Guys! GUYS!" Sue yelled, grabbing hold of Johnny who was about to jump Bronwen in order to fight back.. "Why don't we start behaving like adults, hmmm?"

Opening the door, Reed stepped outside the taxi, peering about the vicinity. Following in suite, the three others imitated his movements, as he made his way between parked cars. In front of the colony of non-moving vehicles, were multiple people arguing with police men who had stationed themselves behind a 'DANGER' sign, closing the route off. Approaching, the group joined the mob of people, attempting to break through the defence of these so called protectors of the peace. Bronwen looked up ahead, nothing but more parked cars, except these were positioned into odd angles. Some were diagonal while others were within other cars. Further down, a truck, and a tall thing. That's what is was, a thing.

Ignoring the police urging her to stay behind the line, Bronwen slipped past the men in uniform, and began making her way towards this thing. Ben, her mind screamed, as she slid over the front of a red Toyota. A smell like gas floated through the air, causing her to cough. Looking around, the giant figure had completely disappeared from site.

"Ben!" she croaked, stifling another cough. The smell of gas continued to permeate the air, making is difficult for her to breathe as she continued her wild search for the others. Next thing she knew, Johnny bolted past her. Over a car, and over a couple more, he vanished behind a green one. Moving towards him, her soul screamed out for him, even if it meant only for one day. Why did she feel that this might be her last? Her answer came swiftly, as she was suddenly propelled backwards from the force of a nearby explosion.

Lying on the pavement, Bronwen looked up, but was forced to put her head back down due to severe pain emitting from her temples. Where was everyone? Was Johnny alright? Worry shook her entire being, as she scrambled to stand. She needed to find them. Reed. Sue. Johnny.

Limping between cars, Bronwen strived to keep moving, for it was the only thing that kept her from breaking down at any moment. There was a honking sound, and staring up, she saw a red fire truck heading straight for her. The world seemed to slow down, as the enormous piece of machinery kept moving forwards. Then, turning swiftly, the truck swivelled off the bridge.

The cables that supported the bridge snapped, swinging to strike her, amputating her head and middle. That is, what would have happened, had she not lifted her arms up as if to protect herself. A chilled wind. Cold. Opening her blue eyes, the cables, that could have easily ended her life, were now frozen solid in mid-air. Letting herself fall to the ground with exhaustion, she winced at a sharp pain in her left thigh. Prodding it lightly, she brought her fingers up to her nose. Copper. Blood. Her blood.

A sense of emptiness seeped into her being as she lay wounded on the concrete, slipping away form what everyone calls the real world. I must look horrid, her mind mused, as it replayed the scene that could have destroyed her, but had instead, sliced her leg opened. She was now alone, and bleeding to death. No one was there, probably all dead. No, that couldn't be possible, not with their new super powers, right? Weren't they lie superheroes now? Like Superman?

There were cheers coming from her right, but no one seemed to notice her dying form. Bronwen couldn't move too much because on small move, and her leg and head were aflame. Where was Reed? He would know what to do, he always knew what to do. Then…Johnny. The image of a perfect life seemed to slip away like water. It would never happen. He was a daredevil, she was a total bookworm, he wouldn't change for that. The nurse was good looking, probably came with the flawless figure. Johnny would know the answer to that, she grimaced. What was amazing though, was that it was her near death experience that was actually killing her, even though everything happened within several heartbeats. Like a car crash or a drowning, or even a plane accident. The only difference, was that somehow everyone was aware of those, but no one knew about her. Would anyone come?

She heard footsteps, but closed her eyes, the person was not searching for her. The footsteps stopped, followed by a curse. A warm hand settle itself on her forehead. Opening one eye hopefully, she notes a very worried looking Johnny Storm crouched down next to her.

"Hey." She whispered, smiling softly. "You look great."

"Stop joking. Are you okay?" Going to pick her up, she winced as he came into close contact with her leg.

"Not a good idea Johnny. I kinda got hurt." Pointing at the still frozen cables she smiled stupidly.

"Kinda?"

"Maybe a bit more."

"You're as cold as ice." Picking her up in his arms, newlywed style, she buried her head into his chest. Warmth slowly returned to her frozen limbs. That was one problem solved. "I'll get you to a paramedic. He or she will know what to do."

"Tell me doctor, will I survive?" she asked jokingly. Stopping, he looked down at her in away she was not able to determine what it meant.

"You better."

* * *

Everything that happened to her afterwards, was pretty much a huge blur. From what she could remember, she believed that her body had been whisked off to a hospital for major stitching on both thigh and temple. After that, it was straight to the Richard's establishment. Lying there in her bed, she stared up at her white sealing. She had to get out of there. How could they condemn her to a bed for a month! Was she to assume the position of beached whale? Not if she could help it! Sitting up in bed, she began counting how many days she had gone without a proper bathing since she had been brought back from the hospital.

"Ewwwww!" a week and a half without any type of cleansing! That's it, she needed one, **now**!

Limping towards the bathroom, she grabbed her essentials, and went into the tiled room. It was pretty early, so no one would be up for another good three hours, which meant peace and quiet for her. Stripping she then entered the shower, manoeuvring so as to keep her stitched leg out of the water's reach. At the feel of shampoo against her scalp, Bronwen let out an immense sigh. There, she let herself immerse in the liquid, while rinsing the remainder of the soap off. Squeezing her wet hair, Bronwen turned the faucets off. A deep frown graced her features as she noticed that only the hot water had been turned on. Examining her skin for where burns should have been, nothing. Just cream coloured skin with freckles dusted across her body. Strange.

Out of the shower, she began putting on her black lace underwear, only to realize that her clothes were in the laundry room, exactly where she had left them before they had departed for space. After drying her hair, she began her way towards the infamous room. No one in the nearby vicinity, the coast was clear. Crossing the kitchen, and main room where Reed kept all his inventions out on display, she padded across the apartment. Grabbing her clothing, she commenced making her way back towards her room, when a cough caught her in mid step. Frozen on stop, Bronwen turned to find a grinning Ben looking-thing, and stupefied Johnny sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

Wanting to yell out what was wrong, she peered down at her near naked form that stood in the middle of the hallway. Why had she not put her clothes on there? Smiling, weakly, she took a bow, and walked back to her room, closing the door behind her. From the enclosed sanctuary, she heard a thud come from the kitchen, a laughing Ben, and scrambling from a person who had fallen off his chair and onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking a sip of her orange juice, Bronwen moved her hand in continuous slow motions up and down a sheet of paper. A stripped black and white patterned skirt on a thin model adorned the pad of paper that lay before her. Line after line, the skirt slowly started to fill with more lines until it finally took on an elegant bell shape. Staring down at her random sketch, Bronwen smiled. Maybe she should have become a designer instead of the school nerd. The phone rang. Pause. Another ring. The answering machine beeped on, and Browen, flipping her raven hair over her shoulder, strained her ears to hear the message…not that she was interested in it.

The voice of a woman, a pretty woman, probably a mezzo soprano from the intonation of her voice began to speak. "Hey Johnny! It's Claudia. I'm calling about Friday night. I found time in my busy, busy schedule, and I thought that maybe we could go out for a couple of shots. My phone number is 4-" Picking the phone up, Bronwen gently placed it back on its cradle, cutting the line. Why she was overtaken with such cruelty at the moment, she knew not, but lately, Johnny knew exactly how to rub her in the wrong way. From bragging about his exotic dates to which one he was probably going to bed, that man honestly did not know when to keep his mouth shut. The worst, is that they always ended up calling her phone line thinking it was his. Was this somehow part of his evil scheme to torture her pure and innocent heart?

Johnny chose that exact moment to walk into the kitchen, opening the fridge door in search of the milk carton.

"We're out." Bronwen mumbled from her perch near the kitchen counter. Smiling innocently, he sauntered over to her, and took possession of her glass of milk. "You're welcome."

"Anyone call for me?" he asked, now rummaging for cereal. Bronwen shrugged innocently. "'Cause I'm expecting a really important call from my agent."

"An agent?" she smiled sarcastically, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Well, more like the divorce lawyer, an old buddy of mine. We always get together once a month for a guys night out."

"Uh huh. You're guy friend wouldn't be called Claudia, would he?"

"Claudia? She called for me!" smug happiness crossing his facial features. How could she lie to that?

"Ya… something about her schedule being really busy and that a date with you seemed close to impossible. So basically to try her again in three months. Unfortunately, she did not leave her phone number, the tape in the answering machine ran out. You know Reed, he refuses to buy the more innovative ones and prefers to stick the with old one we inherited from our parents."

"Darn! Oh well, maybe next time when she calls…so what are you doing today angel cake?"

"Taking part in Reed's research again. You?"

"Same."

"One more thing before I leave you to your fibber. I would greatly appreciate it if you would cease using the pet names."

"No problem love."

"Johnny."

"Yes love?"

"Nevermind." She sighed, walking out of the kitchen. How nice it felt to have someone call her that. How…right it seemed. Perhaps he was sincere…no, not Johnny. This Claudia was a problem, or at least an impending one.

Walking into the 'lab', which pretty much consisted of the entire family room as well as entrance of the apartment, Bronwen made her way over to a chair. Peering down curiously at a bunch of papers, she blinked in total shock at what they depicted: Ben's interiors completely solid, Reed showing an incredible elasticity, Sue's were simply…strange, that was one way of putting it. All she understood was that it had to do with force fields. Sometimes Reed should pay more attention to the cleanliness of his writing, if not, how would he expect a curious creature such as she to be able to read them? Then there was Johnny. Super Nova. Her heart pounded deep in her chest. That would explain his personality, hot head, spontaneous, dare devil, vain, flirtatious… gorgeous. Shaking her head, she peered about the room for Reed only to find him behind a computer.

"So, what do you want me to do Reed?"

"If you can just step into that chamber." Bronwen turned to face the direction her brother was pointing in with his elongated arm. A small metallic box. Her blood went cold. She would have to be locked up in there, all alone in a small confined space. Had she ever told anyone of her slight case of claustrophobia?

"Sure." She nodded, her palms growing clammy as she made her way towards the confinement. Lifting her heavy feet, she stepped within the room. Her heart skipped a beat. "Everything will be fine. It'll all be over in a minute. What is a minute, if not sixty seconds?"

"Did you say something?" Reed asked, staring up from behind his PC.

"Nah! Just counting the seconds until I get out of here." She smiled weakly, as the door began to close slowly. Closing with a clang, she shuddered. She was now alone, all alone. Sitting down in a corner she closed her eyes. Cold, everything went cold. A sudden nippy wind. Huddling in her corner, she felt nauseous as the walls began closing in on her. She was going to die here if Reed did not hurry up and let her out soon. Would she die? What would her little boy do without her? Would he become an orphan once again?

"One one thousand, two one thousand…" her breathing became harsher as she felt her lungs being crushed. She would not have an asthma attack, not now! _Wait, I don't suffer from asthma!_ Slowly, Bronwen turned her head into the wall, hoping to find some sort of escape from this hell. Instead, her slightly warm cheek came into contact with rather cold metal. Frost. Ice.

Peering down at her arm, she jumped in fright. Her once porcelain skin was now taking on a bluish tint. Her reflection in the now iced walls that acted more like mirrors than anything else, revealed additional features to this _change_. Lilac lips, icy blue eyes flashing brightly, pupils slowly disappearing, and her hair…slowly from the roots, her hair was becoming white. Opening her mouth to scream, nothing came out. Her body broke into spasms, and she threw up on the ground. _What am I? Some sort of mutated human being? A mutant, kind of like those people from those comic books?_

There were voices from the other side of the door, wherever the door was. Due to the ice covered walls, it was practically impossible to tell which was the ceiling and which was the floor. So trying to figure out where the door was, that was something completely different. The voices continued to argue. Bronwen clutched her ears in pain. Everything hurt so much! Why couldn't she just die, and stop suffering. There was an intense light, and one of the walls fell outwards to reveal Ben, Sue, Reed, and Johnny, all wearing immense heavy duty parkas. Grabbing a strand of her hair, she squinted down at it. Black as ebony. Sighing in relief, Bronwen collapsed on the cold floor. Freedom! Johhny put his gloves back on, and scooped her up into his arms. The apartment was a real sight. Snow and ice covered every inch of it. Hell, even Ben was shivering beneath his parka. What was going on? Had **she** done something wrong? Tightening his grasp, Johnny brought her into his room, closing the door behind them.

"W-what-t is-s g-g-going on-n?" she shuddered violently, as he began to unclothe her. Leaving her in her underwear, he stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into bed with her. Just the feel of his arm against her spread warmth to her limbs. Gently, he rolled on top of her, enveloping her in his arms. The effect was immediate. Her breathing slowed to a regular rhythm, and her skin soon became flushed with warmth. This is how things should be, her mind thought, as he tightened his arms about her. If only this closeness could last forever.

"I was worried you know." His voice whispered into her ear. Opening her eyes, she peered up into his soft eyes. "The door had frozen shut and wouldn't open. I had to melt the joints off, but even Ben couldn't do anything about it. Snow and ice started appearing out of nowhere." Closing his eyes, he opened them again after a few seconds. "We had thought you were a goner." **We** her mind noted. "Who would I pester if you disappeared out of our lives." Deep inside, she frowned. That was the perfect way to ruin the moment.

"I better get going." She said after an awkward period of silence.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I do not wish to be another trophy on your mantle piece. Sorry." Sitting up, he grabbed her arm.

"What are you talking about Bronny?" His questioning eyes searched her face.

"Let me put it into simple words so that you may better comprehend what I am about to tell you. I will not be one of your many whores that you can call upon whenever a whim takes you."

"Why so hostile towards me? I just save your life."

"Because.

"Because is not an answer, you of all people know that."

"Because you go after all these women, bed them, and that's it. Most of them have the body to super models, how do you expect me to compare? You've been nice to me lately, that I can handle, but to undress me, and lie practically naked next to each other…this is simply not right."

"I was keeping you warm, and I just save you life-"

"-and I thank you for it, but this closeness between us when in the meantime you're running after other women, I cannot stand that."

"You're self-centred."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You assume that the world revolves around you. You think that me being nice to you means that I have deeper motives from the heart. Well, I don't. I am just in a good mood lately, and if I'm going to be living with you for a while, I thought I might as well become friends with her." Bronwen stared down at him. He didn't love her, he just wanted to be nice so that she wouldn't hate him. He didn't love her. Slipping out of bed, Bronwen put her jeans back on as well as her wine red turtle neck. She then exited the room, and made a mad dash out of the apartment. She wanted to die. Running till her legs collapsed, she ended up at the docks. Sitting down on a bench, she cried until her soul could shed no more tears.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I think it's serious Bronny." She smiled, dunking a biscuit into her Irish coffee. Bronwen stared up at her friend with questioning eyes._

_"What's serious Meg?" she asked, tossing her dark curls over her shoulder. Just finishing their end of term papers, both girls had decided to enjoy some time off before they had to return to the dreaded school building._

"_Johnny and myself. I think we are just about to take our relationship to the next level!" the other giggled happily. Bronwen nodded slowly. She did not understand what most women found in that man, but being a good friend that she was, she had no choice but to support Meghan through these troubled times. "I think he's gonna ask me."_

"_Ask you what?" _

"_You know, to marry him." Bronwen chocked on her tea. Catching her breath, she stared incredulously at her room mate. Married? Didn't she only start dating the guy five months ago? How in the world could she expect to get married? At her age, guys rarely remained attached to their significant other after they finish their schooling._

"_Didn't you meet this guy five months ago?"_

"_More like six, but ya."_

"_Meg, I hate to pull this one out on you, but that is a really short time. Don't you think you should spend a little more time thinking this out. The end of term is coming and we have exams to study for. Plus, this guy is a complete idiot. He cannot tell the difference between a pair of watermelons and a women's chest. An ugly comparison, I know, but nothing came to mind right now."_

"_Well, he may be an idiot, but I think he's cute. Plus, isn't it important to find someone who can make you laugh? You've constantly preached to me about how I never have anyone and I am always moping because I have no one. Now, I have someone. Why can't you just be happy for me?" Meghan sighed. "This is ridiculous. I don't see why you hate him so much. He is a really **nice** guy. Just spend some time with him, you'll see, he's not that bad."_

_A year later, they divorced._

Bronwen stared out the balcony window, watching the rain slowly hit the bricks. Quarantine for over a month, and now isolation from the rest of the world. She wanted to go, run outside in the rain, get her toes dirty in the mud, but she couldn't. Water would turn to ice the minute it came into contact with her skin. Why couldn't she have more normal powers like the rest of them. Instead, she was stuck with this odd bodily thermal activity. At night, she literally froze, leaving her skin looking slightly blue the next morning for at least three hours. When she took showers, the others where constantly on her back because she would always empty out the tank of warm water to keep her warm from having frozen over night.

The phone rang, Bronwen stared at it lazily. Why answer the phone? Lately it had been amongst the greatest objects that was ruining her life. The woman that was put in charge of taking care of her adopted child Pavel, was asking for more money now that it had been discovered that he was suffering from asthma. Footsteps padded in the hallway, and someone finally picked up the phone.

"Bronwen, phone!" Sue called. Bronwen trudged over to the portable phone, and picked it up. Eyeing it warily, she pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bronny!"_ the voice on the other side of the line chimed.

"Hey Meg! Which European country are you in now?" Browen asked, sitting down near the balcony door.

_"I am traveling in the Greek isles! It is fantastic! The various different cultures, languages, and peoples are amazing! I love them all!"_

"Sounds like you're having fun. How's Riley?"

_"A doll! He's great, nothing could be better than it is. Bronny, and the sex is just-"_

"-that's lovely sweetie. So the relationship is still going strong?"

"_Yup, and you know the best…I'm pregnant!"_ Bronwen's eyes widened. She was with child, again?

"Does he know?"

_"Of course! Oh, if only I could show you how thrilled he is! He's been jumping up and down since I told him a week ago. I really think he's the one, and you know how long I've been searching for it."_

"I know. So when's the wedding?"

_"Sometime in winter in Autralia would be nice. Winter in the Northern hemisphere of course! So how is wittle Pavel?"_ Bronwen smiled weakly.

"Fine, never been better than he is now!"

_"Well I am glad to hear that. Give everyone a kiss from me okay, I kind of have to leave you since it is a really long distance call, and the captain of our tour boat is giving me these nasty little looks. I'll call you again when I have the chance. Love you Bronny!"_ the phone line went dead.

Meghan was seeming to have the time of her life. Her heart clenched in pain as her thoughts were dragged back to her adoptive son. She couldn't afford to pay the sitter the money the latter one was demanding, and she didn't know anyone with enough expertise who would be capable of taking care of him. Sure, she could do the usual place an add in the paper, but then she might run the chance of ending up with some crazy nut who ran away from the state mental institute. Her eyes widened in shock as she picture a homicidal woman giving Pavel a bath. Well, an add in the paper was a definite no then.

Stepping into the kitchen, she took a seat beside her older brother, and began batting her eyelashes at him. Reed, after a minute of trying to ignore her, peered over the rim of his newspaper. Arching an eyebrow, he placed the daily paper in front of him neatly, and began searching her eyes for some sort of clue as to what she may possibly desire this time. Bronwen, grinning innocently, held up a slip of paper which was at least as long as Ben's forearm.

"What is this?" Reed asked her, peering down at the small writing.

"Shopping list." She replied simply. His eyes widened as he noted the forty or so items on the list.

"You have got to be kidding me, but we just did the grocery shopping last week."

"Reed, I hate to break it to you, but we are five grown adults living under the same roof. Ben, well, Ben tends to eat for three, Sue has a thing for this type of fruit we recently bought, Johnny has burnt through his entire wardrobe again. Then, there's also chalk and various coloured pens that you specifically request and use up so much in your diagrams and calculations. Oh, and your graphic calculator needs more batteries."

"I'll just simply use the old one."

"I also am in great need for tea bags, cereal, fresh bread, orange juice, strawberries, you know, the entire shebang really. So what I need you to do, is since I went around basically checking what we all needed, and what everyone desired, you need to either call the grocery store to have the food delivered to the apartment since we are not allowed leaving it, or, you can just simply go shopping yourself, and take Johnny so he can go get a new pair of clean shirts."

"That's it?" he sighed, scanning the list for any useless items he could discard of.

"You are aware that Pavel has not been well-"

"-who?"

"Pavel! My son."

"Right…what about him?"

"Well, he is suffering from an extreme case of asthma, and I was wondering, since the nanny is also upping her prices, if I can just ditch the nanny and simply have him come live with us?" Closing her eyes tightly, she awaited the blow.

"Why not, just as long as he does not disturb our research."

"You serious?" she demanded, staring him squarely in the eye with her own icy blue ones.

"Yes."

"I love you Reed!" she cried, hugging him tightly around his neck. Patting her gently, he motioned to show her that she was squeezing his neck too tightly, hence cutting off all breathing. "Sorry." Bronwen grinned. She had to go prepare her room, get it all nice and ready for his arrival. Oh, he would have a splendid time!

Quickly, she began swarming about the apartment, grabbing blankets, pillows, making phone calls, basically getting everything ready for the little guy's arrival. She was still surprised that Reed had allowed her to bring him here, usually, he would just stare at her harshly and just blow her off. Children were a distraction when it came to working in a laboratory, and being curious little creatures that they were, they could be spending most of their time touching odd looking objects, and reeking havoc. Pavel was not like most children though.

Pavel was a small boy for his age, and very quiet. Only five years of age, he could already read, and write, which in itself was quite astounding. He would probably end up becoming the class genius in a couple of years, or 'nerd' as others call them. Although, he was not ugly. His skin was colour moka, and atop his head sat thick full dark chocolate curls. Cute round cheeks and nose would eventually thin out to reveal a strong built chin with eyes like milk chocolate. Bronwen grinned to herself, she would have to go steal chocolate from Ben's room now. Darn impending cravings!

The phone rang. Bronwen stared at it warily, this could only be one of two things: either something really good, or something horribly wrong. Gently, she slid onto her bed, and reached over for her cord phone on her bedside table.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, this is Claudia. Is Johnny there?"_ Bronwen gritted her teeth as a lump made its way to her throat. The pain returned in waves, constantly ramming themselves against her heart.

"He is out, but he'll be back later this evening if you want me to leave him a message." She hoped that sounded normal and neutral.

_"Uh, sure. Tell him that I've been trying to reach since forever, and he hasn't' returned any of my phone calls. Wait…are you like his girlfriend? Is that why he hasn't been getting my messages."_ Bronwen couldn't help but emit a soft giggle.

"Girlfriend, nah! Never in any lifetime will I ever be with him. I'll relay your message to him the moment he steps in."

_"Okay."_

"Bye, bye now." With that, Bronwen hung the phone up. Darn floozies calling her own personal line! Darn Johnny for giving them her number! She would skin him once she got her hands on him. "Johnny!" she yelled. A grunt came from the living room, and Johnny trudged his way to her room.

"What?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Claudia keeps on calling my phone line as well as other of your personal female friends. I would deeply appreciate if you did not give them my number." Johnny arched an eyebrow at her. Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest. "This is not about me, this is about you giving them MY phone number, probably accidentally."

"I'll try and remember the next time I give them the house number." He nodded, about to take his leave.

"Johnny?" he turned to face her, eyes searching her softly lined face. "I would like to apologize for being…um, well…"

"Self-centred?" he offered. Bronwen gritted her teeth, suppressing the urge to strangle him, although it did seem quite appealing.

"Yes, self-centred if that's what you would prefer calling it."

"No biggy, I already forgot about it. Listen, you just need to realize that you are not perfect." It was her time to arch an eyebrow at him. "Your problem is that you are a perfectionist, constantly striving to be something you obviously are not, or cannot reach that goal of perfection. No one is perfect, and you above everyone else should know that. And because of the sermons to often preach to me, I am now starting to sound like you." Standing, he smiled gently, and looked down at his watch. "Well, sorry do be leaving you like this, but I got a very important dinner date that I cannot miss. See ya Bronwen!"

With that, he left. Bronwen stared, hands clutching her navy blue comforter. A dinner date? Okay, no problem. Perhaps she should do the same, go out and enjoy herself for once. That should be good, right? Bronwen walked over to her closet, and started fishing through her series of dresses that she kept for special occasions. Maybe she should wear something green, or perhaps blue to bring out her eyes? Pulling something out of her closet, and threw it onto her bed. Next, all she needed was shoes, hair, and makeup. Nothing too too difficult, just as long as she could find her shoes to match her outfit.

Finally, after what seemed like some fruitless search, she found her pair of black stiletto shoes. Sliding into her dress, and applying some makeup, she stared at herself in the mirror. Deep brown dress with a low back, and plunging v-line for the neck which flared out at her knees, black mascara and a light gold eye shadow enhanced her sky blue eyes, as her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Perfect, absolutely perfect! She would show him, perfection was of this world!


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy," a little voice said, holding back laughter as Bronwen scrunched her nose up. "Momma, I can't sleep."

Bronwen slowly turned over in bed, wondering who was waking up her up at 2h30 in the morning. Opening one very tiered eye, she peered up at the little boy that stood near her bed, lower lip thrust out in a pout. Sighing she pushed herself up slightly so that her weight was rested against the bed frame.

"What is it Pavel?" the little boy crawled onto her bed, and flopped down beside her.

"I can't sleep," he whined, snuggling closer to her body for heat.

"Do you keep dreaming about the scary movie you watched with Johnny?" Pavel nodded energetically. Sighing again, she threw the covers off a bit so that the little boy could crawl inside with her. "You can sleep with me for the rest of the night, but you have to stop watching these films with him, promise?"

"Promise momma," he grinned, and curled up within her arms. It only took five minutes, and her little bundle of joy was fast asleep. Sinking back within the covers to rest against her five year old son, she smiled in satisfaction. This is how things should be, this is how life itself was supposed to be like. A mother and child, without anything to keep them apart. For once, she actually felt fulfilled.

* * *

The coffee maker putted away, creating coffee for the roommates of the Richard's apartment. Reed sat at the kitchen table, the New York Star sprawled across it, making reading a whole lot easier for him. Sue came into the kitchen, smiling radiantly as she ruffled Pavel's hair, who in turn grumbled in annoyance, and fixed it himself. Bronwen smirked, and passed him a bowl of Nesquick cereal which he took eagerly.

"Momma, can we go to the park today to feed the duckies?" Pavel asked, big chocolate brown eyes staring up at her pleadingly.

"Not today sweetie. Mommy needs to help uncle Reed with his project." Bronwen replied, taking a seat down next to him. Pavel nodded sulkily, and stuffed a spoon full of chocolate puffs into his mouth.

"What if I brought him?" Johnny inquired, walking over to the fridge. Bronwen stared at him for a moment, completely incredulous.

"You want to bring Pavel to the park to feed ducks," she said rather than asked, just to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"Ya, what's so astonishing about that?"

"The fact that you want to bring my son to the park to feed birds."

"So, I think it might do the two of us some good to get a little fresh air, and perhaps even a little heart to heart."

"You've only known him for a month-"

"-so? I want to make the little dude happy. Now 'ain't that right little man?" Johnny asked, holding his hand up near Pavel's head.

"Ya!" the little one responded, hi-fiving Johnny. "Please momma, please can I go with him?" staring at the both wearily, Bronwen focused her eyes on Johnny's. Turquoise stared into fathomless sheets of icy blue. Finally, she nodded slowly, returning her attention to her porridge.

"Just make sure you get him home on time, and I do not want him catching a head cold. Is that understood?" she demanded, her attention focused on the food in front of her person.

"Of course angel cake," Johnny grinned, bending down to kiss her cheek. The contact of his lips upon her skin caused a tingling-like sensation, enough to make her stare down at her piece of toast stupidly. If anything happened to Pavel, it would be Johnny's head on a silver platter, no matter how darn sexy he might look that day in those dark blue jeans, pastel coloured polo shirt…mind swerving away from the issue at hand.

"I want him back in two hours. You hear me?" she warned, staring after his retreating form. Waving a hand in acquisition, he marched off towards the television room, mostly known as the family room to most individuals. Taking a gulp of the freshly brewed coffee, she stared back at her piece of toast, covered in a thick layer of nutella sauce. What was the worse that could happen? Pavel falling into the lake and being attacked by a school of flesh eating goldfish… that was the exact moment to affirm a deep case of paranoia. Nah, Johnny was somewhat of a responsible adult, he was fully capable of taking care of Pavel, despite the fact that he 'accidentally' killed the school goldfish in high school, and ran over her hamster in university. Nothing to be worried about…right?

Pavel slurped up the remainder of his _chocofied_ milk, and hopped off his seat, running to her room to pick out an outfit for the day. Bronwen in the meantime still seemed to be enraptured by the mysteries her piece of bread lavished in chocolate held when he resurfaced, a huge smile plastered upon his face. It was only with the tugging of her bathrobe sleeve that he was able to divert her attention onto himself. Slowly, he backed away, letting her marvel at what he had chosen to wear. A pair of deep forest green corduroy pants were to keep his legs warm, as well as a long sleeved black v-neck shirt. He wriggled his toes apprehensively, awaiting for any commentary she had to make on his dress. Bronwen smiled approvingly, and scooped him into her arms.

"You look like a little cherub" she grinned, tickling him.

"So it's nice?" he asked, dark eyes searching her face questioningly.

"Yes, it's nice pumpkin. Now you remember everything I told you, right?" sighing deeply, the five year old looked up at her in slight annoyance.

"Look both ways when crossing the street, and remember to hold onto Johnny's hand. Never ever under any circum, circum-"

"_Circumstances_"

"-circumstances must I leave him. If anything happens, and I am all by myself, I stay there and wait for the policeman to come and get me" Bronwen nodded.

"I guess you're ready then, eh?" Pavel nodded excitedly, and ran off to go find Johnny. She would have to be careful. True, it was nice that Pavel was taking a liking to Johnny, but all she needed was for Pavel to adopt him…permanently. Her eyes widened slightly. Was Pavel actually planning on adopting Johnny as a permanent member to their little family?

"We're leaving Bronze" the devil spoke from the entranceway. Her throat tightened with sudden worry.

* * *

Hey hey! I would just like to apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter. I've been very, VERY BUSY with finishing high school and an IB program in CEGEP. I would like to thank you all for your fabulous reviews, and sustained encouragement. However, despite being very busy with university now, I will try to keep things up to date, and not dilly dally for too long.

Furthermore, I do not own Fantastic Four!

Adar

xox


	7. Chapter 7

Bronwen paced up and down the apartment corridors, her hand clasping tightly onto the portable phone. Her eyes darted towards the clock than hung in the living room. The second hand ticking was the only sound that overwhelmed her senses as both the hour and the minute hand pointed to 14h15. It had been a little over three hours since Johnny had left with Pavel to go to Central Park to feed the ducks. Over three hours, and neither had thought of calling the house! Her heart raced in anticipation as she began to resume her pacing. Ben who was sitting on the couch watching an afternoon talk show, turned around to watch her.

"Are you alright pumpkin?" he asked, scratching his rock hard head with one overly sized boulder-like arm. His transformation into a walking mountain had greatly displeased him and had been the source of his misfortune, especially with his late significant other Debbie. They were always trying to cheer him up, explaining what the experiments were initially for. Ben however could not be moved to change his perspectives. In Bronwen's opinion, she thought he looked adorable, like the Michelin man.

"Johnny's been gone for over three hours with Pavel, and still neither of them have called the house!" her mezzo-soprano voice was laid with panic which caused her voice to be an octave higher than normal.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious Bronny. They probably stopped to grab something to eat. It is central park love, and there are many sights to see. Maybe they went to the zoo."

Bronwen sighed heavily. Pavel loved animals and was most likely dragging Johnny all over Central Park. At three, Pavel had whined repeatedly because he had wanted a pet rat. Who in the world would ever think of buying a rat? What did he even see in such an animal which in her opinion was more of a beast? Yet after a year, he still wanted a rat and so for his fourth birthday, she got him a white rat with caramel spots. The rat's name was Oscar, and Oscar loved to roam freely in the Richards' apartment. His recent mission had been to terrorize Sue in the shower, and to scare the living daylights out of Johnny when Oscar decided to seek some warmth in the hothead's bed. With time, Bronwen had gotten used to Oscar, and even found herself feeding him slices of cheese. How would Oscar feel once he found out that his master would never return home?

"Bronwen, I can see your eyes calculating and your mind racing with infinite ridiculous possibilities. He is fine" Ben insisted. Huffing out loud, Bronwen collapsed in an armchair, hand still tightly clamped onto the phone. Did Johnny have her cell number? Had he tried to call her cell instead of the home phone? Perhaps she was worrying too much. A mother usually makes strange assumptions the minute her child was out of her sight... no? Should she go out in search of them?

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Am I a bad mother?"

"What?" Ben turned away from the television set to stare at her, his intent blue eyes staring at her in pure astonishment. "Why in the world would you ever think that?"

"Because I left my son go off with Johnny" she stated as a matter of fact. Ben laughed a heart warming chuckle.

"Just because he is Johnny, it doesn't mean that he is all bad. Even though I might not adore him either at times, it does not mean that he is a total wreck at everything"

"True" she mumbled. "Then where on earth could they possibly be at this time of the afternoon?!"

Just when she thought she was about to have a nervous break-down, the door opened and in came Pavel talking a mile a minute about some horse he had seen. Johnny came in behind him, holding a stuffed animal and a large cotton candy cone. Bronwen stared aghast at the two individuals. Both seemed so relaxed and unperturbed by what they had just done to her. Taking ten deep breaths, she stood and went to go greet the two conspirators in the entrance.

"So, where have you two been?" she asked sweetly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Momma, you would not believe what we saw!!" Pavel jumped up and down in delight. "First, we went to feed the ducks in Central Park, and then we went to the zoo, and then we saw a parade of police mounted on horsies riding through the park. One of them, a blond lady, she asked for Johnny's signature! THEN, she asked me for MINE!" All of the anger she had bottled up inside of her seemed to melt away as she stared into that illuminated face.

"Yeah, he looked like a real little rock star!" Johnny cooed, ruffling Pavel's hair. Staring at the 'mature adult', her anger ignited once again.

"Johnny said that he would teach me how to play guitar, and then I could start my own band!"

"Uh huh," she crouched down to Pavel's eyelevel, "what else did Johnny say?"

"That's it momma" Pavel smiled an ear splitting smile that made her heart ache with happiness. Hugging him tightly, she peered up at Johnny with anger filled eyes. She wanted to strangle him with her own bare hands and make him beg for her forgiveness. "Momma... why are you cold again?" Staring into her son's chocolate brown eyes, she noted confusion and worriment. She calmly looked at her hands which were turning a shade of light blue. "Do you have a cold?"

"No sweetie. Mommy is just... well; we've been over this love. Sometimes mommy can do things that normal mommies can't"

"Can you fly like Johnny?"

"No, mommy cannot fly like Johnny" she said between gritted teeth. Why did he admire Johnny so much? The man was not God and was anything close to being the perfect role model. "Mommy can make snow cones though and chocolate ice cream" Pavel's eyes widened with much surprise.

"Really?"

"Really, but only with the help of special machines to crush the ice, and another to actually make the ice cream. How about this, why don't you go hang your jacket up, and Mommy will make some homemade ice cream with you. How does that sound?" Pavel grinned and ran off into his room to go put his jacket away. Bronwen stared after him. He was still innocent and loving. She only hoped that he did not grow up too fast. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. "You should have known better" she reproached him, trying very hard not to pout in disappointment. She needed to show that she was not like every other girl. She was a strong independent woman who just happened to live in her brother's apartment. Okay... so life hadn't given her roses, and perhaps she was not as strong as some of the romanticized heroines like Jane Eyre. Bronwen would however, not let her more sensitive side get the best of her in front of this womanizer.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked with a tone as innocent at Pavel's.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" she rounded on him, turning around to face a sea of turquoise confusion.

"Not really..."

"Why didn't you call the house to tell ME that you two were going to be LATE. I nearly had a coronary wondering where the hell you two might have ventured off to!"

"Don't be silly love, and he was having so much fun! You should have seen him when the parade of policemen came on horseback. I didn't want to spoil his afternoon by having to search for a public pay phone in Central Park" he said sympathetically, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. Bronwen had to swallow a venomous rebuttal.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" she asked softly, eyes searching his face.

"Funny story... I somehow managed to lose my phone" he smiled weakly.

"You mean the phone you just bought yourself with your new fame?" she stared incredulously. How irresponsible could he be? She remembered the day when he ran over her hamster in university and how he nearly set the kitchen on fire last month when he attempted to cook pancakes. His sheepish smile on his face said everything. "So... how do you plan to pay for a new phone?"

"My birthday is coming up you know, and..." Johnny did not time to finish his sentence before Bronwen walked out of the room, eyes up cast in exasperation.

* * *

Staring over the railing at the city below, Bronwen stuck a spoon filled with chocolate ice cream into her mouth. A cool wind blew around her, tussling her raven locks as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her mossy green poncho. She loved to sit on the balcony late at night after dinner. It was a place where she could collect all of her thoughts without being disturbed. What made it even better was indulging in the bowl of ice cream between her hands while looking out at the night lights. It was a good thing that they were nowhere near Time Square.

Pavel was inside playing with his leggos while absently watching Ben argue with the sport commentators about the football match that was going on on Fox. Reed was still glued to his computer while Sue kept pestering him about taking a break before he lost his eyesight due to having his face stuck against the computer screen in the dim light. Reed would never change; he would always be the smartest man she knew, besides her own parents.

Taking a big gulp of air, she breathed out, the warmth of her breath causing a small smoke cloud to come out of her mouth. She laughed. She remembered when she was younger, and how she would pretend to be Cruella Devil, smoking her long cigarette in the winter air. Luckily, she had never taken up smoking, unlike some of her friends. How was Meghan doing? She hadn't heard from her friend in a solid good month. Was her unborn child faring well? All these unanswered questions puzzled Bronwen. Perhaps Reed was right. She did need a holiday, or at least some time to sleep in, something she never had the chance to do. She always woke up at 8h00 in the morning, and never went to bed before 22h00, curling up in her bed with a big book.

The sky was turning a shade of purple and red on the horizon as the sun gently crept away, stars appearing in his wake. Another cool wind whipped past her. She could feel her lips turning a shade of purple the way they always did when her powers took over. Over the last month, she had learnt to embrace the terror that lived inside of her like a beast in hibernation. The additional yoga tapes did help her on centralizing her breathing and concentration despite the pains certain positions created in her body. What she had difficulty controlling was the air around her. Everywhere she went, she seemed to be surrounded by this bubble of cool air which dropped in temperature as the day came to a close. The people who surrounded her found the need to wear sweaters or scarves. Pavel had to wear pyjamas he would only wear in the winter time. Bronwen was lucky that Pavel thought he was lucky to have a mother who was his own personal icepack. She could cool his drinks just by dipping a fingertip in his glass, and she could freeze ice cubes just by blowing into the ice tray.

Bronwen laughed to herself. At least she was a source of constant entertainment to her son. What would he do for show and tell at school? How would he explain such a phenomenon to the rest of the class? She was not Wonder Woman or Hawk Woman, she was just Bronwen Richards, biochemist and adoptive mother. Bronwen had tried very hard to remain absent in the public eye. She did not want to be labelled a monster, and was in part afraid of what everyone would think of her. She was not like Reed who looked normal or like Sue either for that matter. She never knew when she would feel claustrophobic or angered enough to stimulate a sudden change in her. Bronwen did not want to be caught in the middle of a shopping mall to turn suddenly into this ice beast. Like Ben, she was afraid of the unknown and of what other people might think of her.

The balcony door creaked open, and Johnny came to sit on the edge of her lounge chair. His presence immediately brought down the temperature that hung in the air, but it did nothing to change her actual body temperature. He was lucky; at least he got fire power. All she got was the power to create ice cubes and ice cream. Staring out at the night sky, he gently massaged one of her calves. Bronwen's heart rate increased rapidly. His hand made his way up to rest on her knee.

"You like being alone?" he asked, his eyes searching hers with great attention.

"It gives me the opportunity to think when I am not arguing with you" she said softly, placing the bowl of finished ice cream down on the ground next to the chair. Johnny returned her smile, his eyes still on her face. "What?"

"Are you lonely?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you lonely?" he repeated with earnest.

"I don't think it is any of your concern-" she tried to stand up, but was gently pushed back down by one of his arms. She stared at him, shy, tongue-tied and confused.

"You are so defensive which leads me to believe that you are like that because you have been severely hurt in the past. You are afraid of being hurt again and therefore construct these defensive barriers to protect yourself for the outside world"

"Have you been drinking?"

"No" he chuckled, taking one of her cold hands in his. Gently, he brought it up to his lips, and blew warm air on it. The effect was instantaneous. Heat spread through her entire body like wildfire. She could feel the blood rushing up to her cheeks. "You haven't had rosy cheeks in a long time" caressing her cheek, the heat intensified. Her cheeks became reddened. "I missed your blush..."

"What do you want Johnny? Is it the cell phone?" she managed to say softly as his eyes bored into hers.

"Why do you think I always want something?"

"Because that is who you are. You won't do anything nice for others unless the situation is beneficial for you"

"I think you like me"

"I think you are full of yourself" she retorted, eyes hardening slightly.

"Perhaps, but at least I man enough to admit it. Yet, I still believe that you like me, which is why you haven't told me about the twenty phone calls Claudia made to the house or the fifteen Jennifer made the other day" he grinned coming closer to her face.

"Now you are just overly confident as well as cocky"

"Yet, you would like to kiss me"

"Says who?"

"Says the increase in your heart rate, the enlarged size of your pupils, and your dark pink lips"

"They are not dark pink!" her fingers went up to touch her lips, causing Johnny to smile apprehensively.

"Why don't you give it a shot?"

"Excuse me?" she stared in disbelief.

"Kiss me" he said, quirking his head to the side all the while having that devil may care smile on his lips.

"I could slap you right now for your insolence"

"But you won't because you are even tempted and curious to see how it would be"

"I AM NOT going to kiss you!"

"Bronwen, I am not asking you to have sex with me even though that idea greatly appeals to me. All I am asking for is a simple kiss"

"One kiss?" she asked, staring at him wearily.

"One kiss"

"And then you will stop pestering me?"

"Promise" he said, approaching her slowly in a very cat-like fashion.

"I didn't say yes"

"You don't have to, your eyes say everything" he grinned. Approaching her, he gently cupped her face in one of his hands, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. Bronwen could feel her body burning under his touch. His touch felt like being caressed by feathers whereas her skin against his was like a cool breeze against the constant fire that dwelt inside him. Every piece of her intellectual self was fighting against this one moment, and yet her heart was getting the best of her. Was it alright to be the weaker sex for just one moment of pleasure? The battle raged inside her. What was occurring went against all of her principles, and for a moment, it was as if she could feel his voice inside her head telling her to keep quiet.

Her heart rate accelerated in anticipation as his face came closer to hers. Softly and delicately, he let his lips caress hers in a tender embrace. The tenderness of his lips shocked her, and for that moment, she thought she would never be cold again. Deepening the kiss ever so slightly, she felt his heart beat against her own chest as he gently lay beside her, legs intertwining under the Spanish throw rug. All rational thoughts left her mind as what was supposed to be one kiss, ended in many.

* * *

Thank you all for reading my story and for adding it to your favourite stories. Furthermore, thank you penny3 for your constructive reviews and insight. Both have been taken into consideration, and I will try to answer to all your interests while keeping mine on the forefront. :D

Yet again, I do not own Fantastic 4. The only characters I own are not part of the Marvel franchise such as Bronwen, Meghan, Riley, or Pavel. If everything goes as planned, there should be another chapter coming this week to a computer near you IF time permits.

Thanks once again to your dedication and great patience like I have never seen before.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here you go dear" said the lady across the counter as she passed a venti caramel macchiato over to Bronwen. The warm coffee smell of the local Starbucks was enough to calm her senses. Gently, she thanked the woman who looked like an impish version of Molly Weasley from the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling. Carefully, Bronwen made her way over to a table near one of the windows.

Outside, the streets were filled with cars and taxis. If she were to make rough count, she would be able to estimate an approximation of one car per each five taxis. For some reason, New York seemed like the world capital of taxis. Everywhere she looked, all she saw was a sea of yellow with random coloured spots created by the odd vehicle. It also did not help that it was currently rush hour, and that she was a ten minute walk away from Time Square. If you wanted the best coffee in town though, you had to make the journey, and after a night like the previous one she had experienced, she needed the caffeine to help her regain her wits.

How could she have been so naive as to let some monkey prancing buffoon place his scalding lips on her own? For all she knew, he could be suffering from some sort of disease. Being a womanizer and lady's man, he had been with several women only in the last month. Of course, he denied all of it saying that he had limited himself to just one... yeah right! How else did he explain all those phone calls made to his phone? Just then, her phone buzzed, dancing across the table. Sighing deeply, she picked up her phone, and answered it.

"_Bronny!!!"_ the voice rang in her ear like an overly chirpy bird.

"Hey Meghan! What are you calling for?" she smiled weakly while taking a sip of her warm drink she held steadily between her hands.

"_What? Am I not allowed to call my best friend anymore? You are such a silly billy! No no! I have a surprise for you. Guess what it is"_

"You're buying an island?"

"_Nope. Guess again"_

"You are buying me an island?"

"_Wrong again. I am right _here!" Meghan said enthusiastically as she sat in front of Bronwen. The raven haired girl stared in astonishment. "Surprise!"

"Oh my lord! What are you doing here?" Bronwen asked, leaning over the table to hug the young woman in front of her.

"Well, Riley had a conference in New York City, and I thought I would come visit you. How are you?"

"Fine"

"Don't lie. I can tell you are hiding something from me" the caramel blond said, taking a sip of Bronwen's drink. Meghan was an adorable woman who had the looks to get her into the modelling industry. Instead, she had settled for motocross. She had a blond bob and jagged bangs which gave a glimpse of startling teal coloured eyes. Today, her eyes shown more than ever as she wore her bangs back with a thin banded headband bearing a sparkly star on the side.

"I am not hiding anything" Bronwen retorted, reclaiming her coffee.

"Bronze, you only come to Starbucks to indulge in a caramel macchiato when you are brooding. Why not lift the pain by sharing?"

"How is the baby?"

"My unborn child is doing quite well. Stop avoiding the issue at hand! What is the matter with you? I had to call the house only to have Reed tell me that you were driving Pavel to kindergarten"

"I was"

"Two hours ago. Come on Bronny! What is going on? Are you ill?"

"I would rather not talk about it. Could we move on to something more pleasant, like your wedding?" Bronwen suggested, folding her hands in her lap. She wished that Meghan would pick up the cue and move on instead of pestering her with questions about what was smouldering her insides to mush.

"Why don't we go shopping? Macy's is just around the corner. A little shopping always cheers girls up"

"I don't like shopping"

"It makes me happy though, so you are just going to have to live through it. Furthermore, you totally need a new wardrobe, starting with your nightwear"

"What is wrong with my nightwear?" she asked, icy blue eyes staring at her blond friend as they exited the small coffee shop. What in the world did she need some new pyjamas? In her humble opinion, she thought that her hippo printed flannel pyjama was very cute. In addition, who in the world would care to see what she looks like in the dead of night. Just when she was about to pursue her inquiry, dark thoughts crept into her mind of a tall mysterious stranger standing in the door way of her room. Shaking herself to rid her head of those vile thoughts, she turned to stare at the lights.

"Are you sure you are alright? You kinda look a bit green" Meghan commented, peering over at Bronwen who crossed her arms over her chest, a motion she had been doing a lot of lately. Bronwen did not know how to answer her. She wanted to tell her everything that had occurred to her since the... change. Meghan was not even aware of it. For all she knew, Bronwen had been severely ill and had had to be taken to a secluded area in order to heal from her grave illness.

"Nothing" was all she could say as they made their way across the street. She could feel Meghan peering at her with great suspicion but was thankful when the blond bomb shell kept her lips sealed, occasionally mentioning the perks of her latest cruise through the Greek Isles. Trying to pay attention to what her friend was saying, Bronwen soon lost herself within her own thoughts.

Her attention only perked up when she realized that she was standing in front of a clothes rack, not realizing how in the world she had got there in the first place. Meghan was walking around critically. This sophisticated yet 'bad' girl took everything professionally and seriously, including shopping. Analyzing the several pairs of jeans, it became a challenge to see which would survive the test of perfection: fitting her bum nicely while emphasizing her God given gifts. Hell, if she was pregnant, at least she could look like a sexy pregnant woman in all senses of the term. Her competitive nature made Bronwen smile for the first time today. For Meghan, everything was a competition. Even trying to be the first person in line for the shower was a competition for her.

Pulling a pair of pants off a shelf, Meghan stared at them critically, and then placed them back down, wrinkling her nose. Occasionally, she would sneak a look off towards Bronwen who kept staring dumbly at a leopard print bra that she had between her pale dainty hands. After five more minutes of fixating the garment, the raven haired woman placed it back onto the tourniquet. Her motivation for shopping was soon diminishing. If someone were to turn shopping into an Olympic sport, she would definitely be last or withheld due to aggression.

"That bra would look cute on you" Meghan smiled, walking over and taking the bra in her own hands. "You should buy it" Bronwen shrugged, her shoulders tightening in frustration. Her low sense of self-concept did not help to boost her self-esteem. She might look good according to Meghan, but that was just one person, not a large amount of people. Furthermore, she had never been the source of compliments. She was not the pretty blond in the classroom but rather the dark haired bookworm who spent her life behind books. The outcome was a wonderful career and a lovely child, but no significant other. That was her only complaint in life.

"I don't think so"

"Why not?" Meghan would place the bra in front of Bronwen's chest. "I think you would looking smokin' hot!"

"Hardly. If I haven't attracted anyone in the last couple of years, how can you expect me to attract anyone know?"

"Bronwen, you are in you mid twenties for crying out loud! If you are complaining of not having anyone to go home to, then perhaps you should stop complaining, and actually do something about it" Bronwen stared in astonishment. Never had Meghan ever spoken to her in such a manner, and yet, she was right. Perhaps Bronwen could find Mr. Right if she really put the effort into it, and got over her shyness. She had to have guts and take some risks.

* * *

"Johnny, we need to talk" Bronwen stated clearly, standing in front of the hot head who sat flipping through a magazine which had supercross printed across the cover. Sliding the leaflet off to the side, he looked up at her with puzzled turquoise eyes.

"Yes?" he inquired, folding his hands in his lap.

"I will not stand around, be used, and then be tossed away after being used. I am a person with a brain and with feelings. I am not a Claudia, a Julie, or a Stephanie. I am Bronwen: a bookworm, a biochemist, a mother, a sister, and a friend. I am not like every other woman" she breathed quickly, words spilling out of her mouth. It was rare that she had diarrhea of the mouth or constipation of the brain yet around him, it seemed as though her mouth always got the best of her. "So if you are planning on toying with my emotions like you have every other woman who has crossed paths with you, think again Johnny Storm! I am not like them"

Breathing heavily, she continued to stare at him. His eyes which had widened to the size of dinner plates regained their normal size. His lips broke into a breathless smile which set her pulse racing like Seabiscuit. Calmly she swallowed the big lump in her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. Then, noting that such a movement symbolized insecurity, she decided to place her arms by her side. Johnny stood, and came to plant his feet in front of her. Taking a hold of both of her arms, she stared genuinely into her timid yet glacial stare.

"What are you worried about?" he asked, rubbing up and down the length of her arms which caused shivers to go down her spine. His touch, as always, was like warm water being poured onto a frozen surface.

"What am I worried about? Are you serious?"

"Very" he grinned like a three year old on Christmas day. Approaching her again, he was far within her personal bubble. She in turn, took a step backward.

"You... I-I don't want you to..." she started, but backed into a wall as he kept approaching her. Forgetting what she wanted to say as she stared into his eyes, her ears attempted to catch onto any piece of conversation that was occurring in the Richards' loft. Ben could be heard in the kitchen trying to help Pavel make a upside down pineapple cake for his mother whereas Reed as arguing AGAIN with Sue in the laboratory down the hall. As a hand gently cupped her face, her eyes turned back to face the oncoming sea of turquoise. "Holy moly"

Just then, she saw something register in his eyes. It was as if the little light bulb in his brain had just gone on. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and he could feel her cool hand gently holding onto his wrist in vulnerability. A small blush crept across his cheeks as his face came closer to hers. It took all the will power she possessed to turn her head off to the side, staring off out the window. A nervous chuckle tickled her ear, and the overbearing presence that had once been so close and overwhelming, had retreated.

"How about dinner?" he asked, holding her hand lightly. "I promise I won't try anything"

* * *

Thank you very much for taking the time to review my fanfic! They do make me mucho happy, especially when attempting to study for midterms. So please, keep them coming. Furthermore, critique is accepted but let's not be hateful. On another note, I am equally pleased that most of you enjoyed the last chapter AND I hope that you will appreciate this one as much as the previous one despite its short length. Do expect more interaction with the other comic book characters in chapter 9.

ADAR

PS: I do NOT own Fantastic Four. :D


	9. Chapter 9

It would be nice to say that Bronwen got the date she had dreamed of, and that her five hours of preparation to looking stunning for Johnny paid off. However, there was no date. Instead, she sat in her room, used Kleenexes tossed around her carelessly. Her makeup that had taken her twenty minutes was ruined by a sea of tears. Why had she expected him to change for her? Staring down at her neatly manicured finger nails which Meghan had helped her with, she let out a strangled sob. Her knee length champagne coloured dress wrinkled where she grabbed onto it. Johnny Storm had been anything but awful during the last week. He had been supportive, encouraging, caring, and even loving. Bronwen truly believed for a moment that his feelings towards her were genuine. He had held her tight when Pavel had come home crying after having been told that his mother was a freak. He had fallen asleep with her once Meghan found out about her terrible secret that had made her the way she was. This was followed by various sleep overs which were purely innocent. She would fall asleep with him holding her after having discussed trivial things in their everyday lives. Bronwen doubted that things would last, and yet, he made it seem possible. Johnny never gave the impression that she was just another fling. His dedication to Pavel was even more touching than anything else he did for her.

Yet, none of that have proven to demonstrate his change for the better. He had gone off with some woman, possibly a Maria. Pulling a ring off her ring finger on her left hand, she peered at it. A medium sized amber stone lay in the middle of a metallic wreath made of sterling silver. Inside the thin band which held the ring on her finger, were engraved the words: _"ma brume"_. Translated from French, the saying literally meant 'my mist' which served as a pet name Ovila Pronovost used for his great love Émilie Bordeleau in Arlette Cousture's _Le Chant du coq_, book one of the trilogy _Les Filles de Caleb_. With a cry of anguish, she threw it across her room, the ring bouncing off to lie near the entrance of her room, settling on her carpet.

* * *

_48 hours earlier..._

"So, how do you feel about that?" Meghan asked, biting on the blue pen she was using to make doodles on a pad of paper.

"Weird, uncomfortable, in pain... Are you sure you've done this before?" Bronwen asked, sitting up on the green coloured love seat.

"Of course, I took a psychology course in university" the blond smiled while gently pushing Bronwen back onto the couch. "So, as you've said before, and from what I have seen on television, you and the rest of your family have these... special abilities. Am I correct in assuming so?"

"Yes"

"Hmm... And why are you the only one who seems bothered by this?"

"Because it's not normal" Bronwen said, eyes staring up at the ceiling. She did not know why she was affected differently than the rest. Reed had mentioned something about her DNA having been really shook up during the storm, something akin to sticking a banana in a blender, and pressing the on button. Perhaps if she went through some behavioural therapy, she might be able to control herself more. Still, every time she changed for Reed's experiments, it hurt. Things were getting better though. At first, every time she would return to her normal state of being, she would be trembling from being cold on the inside. Now, she just needed to blow her nose a couple of times to get rid of the sniffles after each test.

To be normal... what a wonder that would be. Bronwen had never been the normal child. At age five, she had been labelled as being a gifted child, and bumped up a grade or two in order to meet her mental age. During her high school years, she was constantly on the honour roll list, and never failed to bring home a trophy in the robotics competition between schools. The institutions loved her for her brains while she in turn loved the institutions because of all the knowledge they could provide. Bronwen would spend her life in the libraries reading books she knew she could not afford as a young child. Some were not even available at the bookstore she worked at after school to raise money for herself. Now, she could afford as many books as she wanted with masters in both biochemistry and biological anthropology. When putting the facts together, the formula still did not equal normal. Since early childhood, she had always been a nerd. The only improvement was the purchase of contacts, a new haircut, and a new wardrobe due to her old clothes mysteriously shrinking in the wash. Was this meant to be a subtle message from Ben who had been in charge of laundry duty over the last few weeks?

"OH GOSH! Look at the time!" Meghan gasped, picking up her coat and purse. "I hope you don't mind me running out on you like this, but I promised to meet Riley after his lunch meeting"

"Go right ahead, and don't forget to tell him I said hi" Bronwen smiled, helping her friend gather her things as she attempted to rush out of the loft. Thanking her again for the wonderful brunch invitation, Meghan disappeared behind the two golden elevator doors. Bronwen's heart went out to the blond. For once, everything was going well for her best friend. Hopefully the birth would go smoothly. All of a sudden, Bronwen heard a loud oath coming from the living room. Tying her hair up in a messy bun, she made her way over, wondering what in the world could have disturbed such a lovely beginning to a very sunny day.

Staring dumbstruck at the television in the small living area were Reed, Sue, and Ben. Still not comprehending what on earth was going on, Bronwen turned to peer at their object of interest. On the Sony television was an overly pleased Johnny Storm being interviewed by what seemed to be a very lovely brunette. Johnny, who had promised to remain within the Baxter building as well as the others until Reed and Bronwen found a cure for what they had become, had deliberately sneaked out to a supercross event. The raven haired woman could not believe what her eyes beheld. Reed stood still, eyes as wide as dinner plates whereas Sue was rooted to the hard wood floor, horrified. Ben on the other hand was quick to jab at the hot head. Pictures of them were spread across the television screen just as Johnny was quick to describe who they were.

"_That's the invisible girl"_ Johnny grinned, crossing his arms over his well built chest. Sue stared infuriated.

"Girl?" she said, eyes ablaze. Bronwen tried not to smile, biting down on her lower lip. Sue frowned at her. "This isn't funny Bronny"

"I never said it was" Bronwen retorted, sitting down on the couch. Reed's mouth gaped open at Johnny's comment about his manhood being limp. The questions in the interview were then passed over with concern to Ben who Johnny quickly named 'the Thing'.

"That's it!" Ben bellowed out loud. "He's a dead man!" Bronwen bit down so hard that she thought she was going to draw blood. It was horrible the way Ben and Johnny were constantly jabbing at each other, but sometimes, the comments were just too funny. Then, her picture popped up on the screen. Eyes riveted on the television screen, she stared in horror, the colour draining from her face. Even the three others fell silent, all holding their breaths.

"_Her? She's special"_ Johnny chuckled _"she's our personal air conditioning system and ice cube machine although on some days, she's just a snow beast. Plus when she gets into her groove, she makes these really weird sounds, almost like a sasquatch"_ Bronwen glared. A SNOW BEAST AND A SASQUATCH!!!

"Okay, he is dead" she said between gritted teeth. Standing, she made her way towards the front entrance, Ben passing her by quickly with his huge strides. Jonathan Storm was going to feel immense pain like he had never felt before. Reflecting back to one of her favourite movies, "A Knight's Tale", a line popped into her head which fit the description of what she wanted to do to him. Bronwen could feel her hands freeze over as she clenched and unclenched her fingers. She would fong him until his insides were out, his outsides were in, and until his entrails became his extrails (A Knight's Tale, 2001). A sadist smile crept across her lips. Oh yes... he would pay.

The trip to the arena was a quiet one as everyone tried to control their raging emotions. The most popular question that bothered everyone was why would Johnny do something that childish and self-centered? Annoyance and frustration of being cooped up in the apartment. Who could really blame him though? They were all feeling the same way he did, except no one fathomed that he would go to such an extreme as to poke fun at the entire team. Bronwen glared out the window, and got a reproachful look from Reed in the driver's seat who told her that she was fogging the windows up. Her fingertips tingled as though a cold wind had nipped at them. However, there was no pain, just... blue finger nails! Bronwen groaned. She was never going to win!

Pulling over, all four clambered out of the car to be faced with a mob of crazy girls. Bronwen had never seen so many women before. The only time there had been almost this many women at an event was a university football game. Icy blue eyes finally came into contact with the object of desire. An average height, muscular man walked out of the arena, arm in arm with two lovely groupies. Anger and slight hatred boiled in the bottom of her stomach which she believed had a stronger pH than the gastric juices of an average stomach; the combination of both having the capability of being quite lethal. Johnny seemed unperturbed by all the attention he was receiving from raging fans. Smiling a smile worthy of a Crest commercial, he waved to all as he approached the foursome. Upon seeing Sue, he simply grinned all the more.

"Hey sis!" he chortled as he tightened his grip about both girls at his sides.

"Johnny, how could you?!" Sue snapped in a mere whisper. Her eyes were ablaze with shame and disbelief. The blond had expected so much more from her brother who was supposed to be an adult.

"Why don't you try being cooped up in a loft every single day of every single week" Johnny said, relinquishing his claim on his lovely escorts. Approaching his sister, his gaze strayed to rest of Bronwen. "I wasn't expecting you to come all the way down here just to say hi to me"

"Save your smile for the camera Johnny" Bronwen smiled sarcastically. He had promised to behave, hell, he had even sworn it. "You broke your word"

"Bronwen, I-" a jumble of metal came pelting out of nowhere, landing with a harsh scrape of metal against pavement. All stared in shock as they all came to the same conclusion: Johnny's car was no more than scrap. Ben came pelting at him, his rage similar to that of a hurricane. Johnny's reply was instantaneous. Flame went flying as Ben and Johnny crossed arms, one threatening to turn the other into a pancake while the other wanted to taste charred rock.

Bronwen stood immobile next to Reed. In all her life, she had never been surprised into silence yet these past weeks had provided her with enough events to still her constant working mind. She hated to see both of them fight. Ben was like an older brother to her. Ever since Reed first introduced him to her, the connection was immediate. He was always looking out for her like an older sibling should while Reed would be caught up in his lab. Johnny was just... she cared so deeply for him. She did not want to see him get injured. Both of them were forces to be reckoned with, but placing one up against the other, that was one sight she was not capable or ready to watch. Lucky enough for her, Sue intervened; Sue, the reasonable one. Bronwen often wished she possessed Sue's calm temperament.

Ben ended up stomping off after a series of profanities only Bronwen could catch as he passed her by. Wondering who she should go after, Sue answered Bronwen's inner struggle by running off after Ben. Bronwen sighed; she would need to talk with Ben after. She could not take it when both Ben and Johnny fought because when they did, someone always ended up injured. The last time, they had lost a couch, and she had had to take a little trip to the local clinic to treat a third degree burn. Needless to say, she was afraid to suffer more damage than her impending situation.

"Bronwen-" Johnny started, staring at her as Reed tried to get rid of the swarming crowd that had formed during the fight.

"Johnny, this is not the place, nor the time to discuss things" she replied, waving a loose strand of hair out of her face. Her hands on her hips, she stared at him.

"So... is it wrong of me to suggest or suppose a lunch date?"

"Yes it is. Lunch, is completely out of the question" Bronwen stated, staring at angry taxi drivers who were trying to make their way through the mass of people. What had started off as a lovely sunny day had turned into a messy afternoon.

"How about dinner?" Bronwen stared at him, eyes searching his. After such a stunt, how could she expect him to keep his word? Part of her was still seething after what had occurred between him and Ben. However, could she honestly hold a grudge against him?

"Johnny, you reach to high. This supercross mess..."

"Dinner?"

"I suppose"

* * *

_24 hours earlier..._

Stretching her sore muscles, Bronwen turned over in bed to stare up at the sealing. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she began to reminisce about last night's dinner. If she had thought Johnny a scoundrel with a disarming smile, she now thought him to be a poet with a knack for getting in trouble. They had gone to a lovely Italian restaurant in little Italy where the music was enchanting and the food amazing! The entire atmosphere brought her back to the days when she had been an exchange student in Florence spending her days walking along ponte Vecchio which crossed over the Arno River. Johnny on his behalf had apologized to the pit of his existence for his horrible behaviour, which she knew, was nothing but superficial. Nonetheless, it made her happy.

Sighing loudly, a heavy arm came to rest across her waist, establishing a sense of possession over her body. Turning her face, she stared into an open sea, waters calm and resolute. Gently, she leant over to place a soft kiss upon the bridge of his nose.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, yawning as he snuggled against her naked form.

"Nothing" she whispered, distracting him with a tantalizing kiss.

"But seriously, what were you thinking about?" he persisted, regaining his senses. Bronwen sat up, hugging her down filled comforter and cotton sheets to her chest to keep them from falling.

"Two things" she replied, staring ahead.

"Hmm" trailing soft kisses up her back, he pulled her back down so that she was resting on his broad chest.

"Florence"

"Florence?" raising a quizzical eyebrow, he twirled a strand of her raven hair around his index finger.

"Yes, I like Florence"

"Then we shall have to go together one day you and I"

"Do you even speak Italian?"

"Si, parlo molto benne l'Italiano"

"Uh huh, and can you say anything else?"

"Ti amo, and maggia le scarpe!" he smiled, tugging her strand of her playfully.

"Oh yes," she rolled her eyes "very good Johnny. I am sure that you would survive in a Florentine market"

"What of the second thought?"

"Oh, that!" Bronwen laughed "Johnny Storm, you are a bed hogger"

"I am not!" Johnny retorted, pulling her down beneath him. Kissing her deeply, his hands began to slide down the sides of her body when an alarm clock rang. Wriggling out from underneath his strong arms, she grasped for her own clock. "Leave it be" he mumbled, nipping at her neck.

"I can't, Pavel needs to be driven to daycare. I am his mother Johnny, remember?" sighing, Johnny flopped back onto her pillows.

"Yes, I remember, and a very lovely milf might I add" he grinned, running a finger down her spine, enjoying the goose bumps forming on her soft flesh as she shuddered against his touch.

"A what?" she asked, rummaging through her drawers for a proper attire.

"Nothing" he chortled. "You would not approve of the meaning, so I will let you torment in silence"

"Thank you for your concern" Bronwen rolled her eyes, slipping into a pair of jogging pants, and a t-shirt while hastily tying her hair up into a lovers knot. "I'll see you later" she mumbled against his lips. Playing with the ties on her pants he nodded. "Hey!"

"Dinner?" he smiled as she swatted his hands away from her pants.

"Possibly"

* * *

"Hey Ben! Did I miss anything since leaving to drop Ben off at daycare?" Bronwen asked as she dropped her keys into the key bowl in the entrance.

"Nothing much besides Reed and Johnny getting into an argument over who gets the maple syrup and Sue telling Reed off for spending his days locked up in his lab" Ben said, as he stood in the kitchen, attempting to wash the dishes.

"So I haven't missed anything. Who put you on dish duty anyways?" she smiled, eyeing the large man wearing a pink apron with the words _Kiss the cook_ printed on the front.

"I swapped jobs with Johnny"

"Oh" staring, she sat down on a chair in the kitchen. "Why on earth would you want to do such a thing? The other day, you guys were ready to bite off each other's heads!"

"He said it was really important" he shrugged "He even put up a good argument" Staring at her with a critical eye, he returned to rinsing a dish, a intense look of concentration on his face as he attempted to gently take the plate in one hand. Blushing to the roots of her hair, Bronwen stood to stand next to Ben, eyes skimming the various array of cook books that lined a small shelf.

"Did he say when he would be back?"

"No... Bronwen, I know you are an adult, and a big girl, but I just want you to be careful" looking at him from behind long lashes, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"I've never thought to have to give you _the_ talk-"

"Ben, are you serious?" Laughing, Ben fumbled with the soapy forks.

"I guess it is pointless now eh?"

"You can say that" she smiled, grabbing a towel to help him dry the dishes.

"Johnny is just...he's a lady's man" Ben added after a few silent moments. "I don't want to see you get injured by him. He's treated far too many girls like cattle, and I don't think I can manage to see you hurt by him"

"Thanks Ben" Bronwen mumbled, placing a dish in a cupboard. "I think that everything will be fine though. He's changed"

"Oh yeah!" Ben rolled his eyes, placing another dish in the side sink to be rinsed.

"I'm serious Ben!" she swatted him with the towel which felt like a small breeze to the gentle giant. Staring at her seriously he took both of her small hands in his large soapy ones.

"For you sake love, I hope you are right"

Bronwen nodded, hugged him, and made her way towards her room to figure out what she could possibly wear that evening. Walking into her quarters, she smiled at the sight of a made bed, and a small box with an envelope attached to it which lay upon her green comforter. Sitting on her bed, she gently took the letter in her hands, flipping it over to see her name scrawled in a surprisingly lovely penmanship. Opening the envelope flap, she retrieved the letter that lay within.

_Dear Bronwen,_

_You have cordially been invited to join me at EN Japanese Brasserie this evening at 8h00 p.m. The proper dress attire for this evening is dressy, and I expect you to wear what is in the box. I happened to come across it on a trek in Germany, and thought of you. It is a warm colour reminded me of your kindness and your harsh temper._

_Johnny_

_xxx_

Setting the letter aside, Bronwen opened the small box to find a small ring with a amber stone inlaid in the middle. Turning it over in her hands, her belly made a leap as she saw the words that were engraved in the thin silver band. _Ma brume_, soft words a French speaking man might speak to his loved one in earlier days. Hopeless romantic as she was, and attentive to detail was he, Johnny had had the words wrought in the silver band. Sliding the ring onto her hand, Bronwen smiled as the yellowish stone reflected the light coming in from the window. She would go to dinner.

* * *

_8h00 p.m._

Elegantly dressed in a champagne dress which bore no sleeves and which tied around her neck, Bronwen sat at a table for two, awaiting her date. Drumming her fingernails on the cherry wood table, she took a sip of the white wine the waiter had been kind enough to offer her.

_8h30 p.m._

No Johnny...

_9h00 p.m._

Still no Johnny...

_9h30 p.m._

And yet, still no sight of Jonathan Storm...

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Bronwen stared up to come face to face with Victor. Eyes narrowing, she set her half empty glass on the table.

"I'm waiting for someone Victor, who happens not to be you"

"Tush tush my dear" Victor smiled smoothly as he took up the empty seat in front of her. "You've been alone for near over an hour and a half. The least I can do is offer you my company"

"So you've followed me here?" Bronwen asked as Victor took the liberty of calling the waiter over.

"Bronwen Richards, any man would be an idiot not to follow you dressed as you are" Victor replied, leaning back in his seat, taking hold of one of her hands which she withdrew forcefully. "You are a sight for sore eyes Bronwen. It's nice to see that the storm did not affect your beauty"

"Victor, did you fall and hit your head?" she laughed, satire dripping from her laughter as the waiter approached.

"I'll have the catch of the day, and the kind lady in front of me will have the assorted sushi platter" Victor smiled, as the waiter poured him a glass of wine, and took their orders.

"You are overly confident Victor. What makes you think that I will even enjoy such a dish?"

"I know you my dear. Remember, I did go to school with your brother, and I have been in contact with your exotic yet exquisite tastes"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Victor" she replied, nursing wine glass between her hands. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Am I not allowed to enjoy a meal in your company?"

"If you are thinking to replace Sue with me, you are greatly mistaken-"

"I would not presume to do so. Bronwen, you have always been beyond my reach, a star I could never grasp-"

"Get to the point if you will"

"I never thought that someone of your eloquence would think to associate themselves with one such as Jonathan Storm"

"What I do with myself is none of your concern Victor, and neither is Reed's research"

"What of you research?"

"I'm not in a very sharing mood" she grimaced, sipping her wine.

"I would stay clear of Jonathan Storm if I were you"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"I do care about you Bronwen, and if you ever need someone-"

"You are straying from the topic at hand sir" Bronwen said, setting her glass down and staring at him intently. Leaning over the table, Victor gently retrieved a brown envelope from his leather briefcase. Placing it on the table, he gently pushed it towards her. "I would not want to hurt your ego, but you are no 007"

"Open the envelope" sighing, Bronwen opened the envelope and retrieved the contents that lay within. Setting them down in front of herself, she peered down at several pictures that were taken in a club that very evening according to the date and time registered at the bottom of each individual photograph. In each positive could be found Johnny Storm dancing up against a young blond woman who possibly could have been in her mid twenties. In each photograph, 8h15 p.m., 8h28 p.m., and 9h05 p.m. were inscribed at the bottom. "So you see, Mr. Storm is not a worthy partner. He is more interested in younger and more outgoing women"

"Is that so?" Bronwen frowned, feeling the onrush of tears threatening to overwhelm her. "Well, I am glad to see that he is enjoying himself. I was not waiting for him if that is what you were thinking"

"I would not assume my dear" he smiled, accepting his dish from the waiter. Bronwen sat immobile as the waiter presented her with her own dish. Mumbling a mute thank you, she returned her attention to the photographs which lay in her lap. "So what is your brother working on?"

"Nothing that would interest you" Bronwen smiled weakly. "The research would only bore you"

"Oh, I see... well, I hope it has nothing to do with curing you all of your oddities. He spends a lot of his time with Sue, does he not?"

"What is your point Victor, because I am getting tired of this mind game we are both playing"

"My point is that he is spending more time in social activities than he is in actual research. He does not want to help you get better; he does not want to allow you to have a normal life, he only wants to get closer to Sue through his research and studies. As for young Jonathan, he seems to have little interest with the Richards. Ben Grimm is also spending less time at the Richards' residence. What does that tell you of this little group you call family? Now, if you were to work for someone who truly cared about your worth, things would be a lot better and different for the best"

Bronwen could feel her heart constrict in her chest as she continued to stare down at the pictures. He had stood her up, and like a little girl, she had swallowed his lies like a hopeful child. Why did she think that he would change for her? Returning her attention to her dish, and to her unwanted guest, she had to fight to push a sudden feeling of nausea and tears away.

"Victor, you must understand that I have had a long day, please excuse me as I take my leave"

"Of course Bronwen, allow me to pay for your meal"

"That won't be necessary"

"I insist. I ruined your meal; at least allow me to pay for your dinner"

Walking away, she made a mad dash towards a waiting taxi when she was sure that Victor could no longer see her. She was alone, completely, utterly alone, and shamed.

* * *

Thank you for your patience. Here is Chapter 9 in all its glory! Lol! I hope that you have found it to your liking. Chapter 10 should appear within two days or so if my level of inspiration is high. Please do review. If you wish to critisize, please do so in nice manner. THANK YOU! :D

Adar


	10. Chapter 10

There came a soft knock at her door as Reed stood outside the solid piece of wood that separated him from his younger sister. He could not understand why she had reacted so negatively yesterday night. He and Sue were both worried about her, especially after the scene Ben had pulled. The fact of the matter is that Bronwen had come home crying. It was the first time she had cried since both of their parents had passed away a few years prior. Despite his steady insistence, she had refused to open the door. Never had she refused the comfort of her brother's arms. Reed had noted her strange behaviour over the last couple of weeks. Bronwen had been paying more attention to her physical self than he had ever seen her do. With a heavy heart, he knocked on the door for what seemed the thousandth time that afternoon.

"Bronwen, you cannot remain cooped up in that room of yours forever. Why don't you come out and tell us all what is going on. Are you sick?" he asked, pressing his ear to the door.

"I'm not sick, I'm dying" she spat, as he heard her shuffle around her room.

"What of? Did one of the experiments go wrong?" At that, Bronwen laughed miserably.

"Call it heart failure if you wish" was all the raven haired woman replied before opening her door, and marching over to the supplies cupboard in the middle of the hallway.

"No one in our family has ever suffered from heart complications and at your age-"

"- which is why I am leaving Reed. The air here is to stuffy with all of you remaining huddled here like a bunch of refugees" Bronwen said, grabbing a tube of tooth paste, and a bar of soap. "I cannot continue living like this while you and Sue take your time in trying to come up with a cure that we all know does not exist!" Reed stared at her incredulously.

"Is this about what happened with Ben yesterday evening? That was just a simple squabble between two friends, nothing more. We are so close to finding an explanation for our conditions-"

"-your only condition Reed is not finding to the courage to tell Sue that you still love her, and that in reality, you haven't found a thing. The entire research is a flop Reed, when will you realize that?" Walking back into her room, she gently placed her womanly necessities within a small suitcase.

"So you're leaving us?" Reed asked, leaning against the doorframe. Standing up to stare at her older brother, Bronwen sighed heavily.

"Yes I am leaving you. I'm no more than an extra weight to your projects. You are all the Fantastic Four remember? Five is a crowd. Also, you have your problems that need to be dealt with, and I have mine remember? I left my research in Peru to come to see you, and to help you with your storm research that you have work endlessly on. I draw the line here Reed. I have my own life to get back to"

"What about Pavel?"

"He speaks fluent Spanish Reed" she smiled despite her mood, placing shirts and pants into her suitcase before closing the zipper. "You can manage without me, you always have. Sue replaced me a long time ago as far as your well being goes. Take care of yourself Reed, and don't let your work take up too much place in your life"

With that, Bronwen hefted her suitcase off her bed, and made her way to the entrance where Pavel stood, waiting with his own small suitcase. Looking around her, Bronwen said a last good bye to all the fond memories that were engraved in the loft walls. Movie nights, unusual dinners, failed attempts at futile experiments, laughs, tender moments, love... a bubble of sadness consumed her as she stared off towards an empty room. Its occupant had not returned last night. Pavel tugged on his mother's arm, staring up at her with worry filled eyes. Picking him up, Bronwen hugged him tightly to her. She knew that leaving was difficult, and probably more so for him. Pavel had just gotten used to this new environment he could actually call home. He had made friends at daycare, and had gotten to appreciate every aspect of his new life. Asking him to start all over again was no easy feat for Pavel. It was torture. How could she expect him to continue like this, constantly moving from place to place because of her research and job? Taking a small box out of her pant pocket, she placed it in Reed's hands.

"Please give this to Johnny. He accidently left it in my room" Putting Pavel back down, she hugged Reed, and then picked up her suitcase. "Come Pavel, we are going on a big adventure"

"Where to momma?" he asked as they entered the golden elevator of the Baxter building.

"Somewhere where you won't have to worry about catching a cold or the sniffles, somewhere where there are very unusual creatures"

"Like tree monkeys?"

"Yes," Bronwen smiled "like tree monkeys"

"What about Johnny? Is he coming too?"

"No, Johnny is not coming" silence followed their small talk. Bronwen had to face another dilemma: explaining Johnny's absence. Saying a final farewell to the doorman, Bronwen and Pavel exited the building to feel warm sunlight dancing on their faces. Life would be good in Peru, she thought, squeezing Pavel's small hand in her hers. Everything would be wonderful. She would go back to Machupicchu in order to take up where she had left off a few months prior to her accident in space, studying bones and establishing age as well as cause of death.

"Ms. Richards?" a man in a nice suit asked, approaching her and Pavel. Bronwen, gently placing Pavel to stand behind her, inclined her head.

"Yes?" she asked, looking about her uncertainly "Can I help you?"

"After a lovely evening in your company, Mr. Von Doom would like to invite you for lunch" the man smiled, his hands going behind his back.

"Oh..." Bronwen stared "tell Mr. Von Doom that I will have to decline his invitation. I have a flight to catch and-"

"- Mr. Von Doom has seen to your flight. Your trip has been rescheduled for tomorrow evening. At the moment, he wishes to have you escorted to his residence for a business lunch"

"I don't suppose I have much say in the matter, do I?" Pavel poked his head out from behind her legs, holding on to one of them.

"No Miss, you do not"

* * *

Debussy's _The Little Shepherd_ played in the background as Bronwen entered a vast room filled with expensive paintings, a Bösendorfer grand piano, and a small coffee table with two black leather seats facing one another. Standing next to the seats stood a long window covering the entirety of a wall, giving the viewer a splendid view of busy New York. Upon seeing Bronwen enter the room through vast wooden doors, Victor approached her, arms extended, a large smile spread across his face. Bronwen stood rooted in place, Pavel squirming behind her to get a good look at this stranger in front of them. Shaking her head from side to side, Victor stopped a few paces away from her, lowering his arms.

"What is it you want from me Victor?" she asked plainly, staring at him straight in the eye. Chuckling, Victor quirked his head to the side all while returning her intense gaze.

"Bronwen, why do you always seek to find the worst in me? I don't expect anything from you. All I want is a lovely lunch with you and," still smiling, Victor bent down to Pavel's eye level "with this little man" Frowning, Bronwen moved towards the leather seats Victor motioned with a gloved hand. Gently, she took her seat in front of Victor, placing Pavel on her lap, eyes fixed on their host until he too sat down. "How about a digestif before we start our meal, hmm?" Bronwen nodded slowly, as Pavel squirmed in her lap. "Would you like an apple juice young man?"

"Yes please!" Pavel said gleefully, bouncing on Bronwen's knees.

"Such a charming young boy" Victor cooed, blue eyes boring into hers as a man wearing a suit poured them an alcoholic drink in small glasses. Taking hers, Bronwen sipped the red liquid, an arm tightening around Pavel.

"Momma, you're hurting me!" Pavel whined, turning to stare at her.

"Let the boy be Bronwen, you aren't in any trouble, and neither is he" Victor chortled. "How about I ask one of my nice men to take you on a tour of my facilities" he said more than asked. Pavel nodded emphatically, sliding out of Bronwen's grasp before she could refuse him.

"I would rather not" she managed to say, as Pavel had run over to what she deemed to be the butler. Pouting, Pavel gave her a frown.

"Nonsense, take him around the rooms" Victor informed the man, who took Pavel through the grand wooden doors. Bronwen stared in agony. She had walked straight into the lion's lair without much of a choice, and had let her child walk away to a place she would not know. "So, do you like shrimp Bronwen? I recall that you like tiger shrimp with a sweet and spicy thai sauce. I had them prepared just for the occasion"

"Yes, I do"

"Excellent! So tell me, while they are simmering in a wok, how is life with those friends of yours?"

"Well thank you"

"Well?! Is that why you are leaving in such a haste to go back to that hole in Peru you call work?" frowning at him, Bronwen held her hands firmly in her lap to keep them from shaking.

"Things are indeed going well, but I have found that I have spent too much time away from my work"

"Hmm..." sipping his Dubonet sur glace, Victor smiled at her. "Is there problem in paradise?"

"Victor, if you brought me here to talk about my personal life-" she snapped, eyes flashing violently. A sudden cold breeze sent the curtains dancing.

"No, no, by all means, that was not my intention in the least. Bronwen," placing a firm hand on hers, he smiled at her "I want to offer you a job proposition"

"I'm sorry, but I am not searching for a new career path Victor" a strange glint sparked in his eyes as he reached for a linen napkin. Wiping his face, Bronwen saw cover up and foundation spread across the whiteness of the cloth. Horror struck her as she stared at his exposed visage. The makeup was but a mask, the same mask he had worn the previous night in public to hide his deformity if one could call it that. Mouth agape, her hand went up to cover her open mouth. "Victor..."

"Bronwen, I would have hoped not to have to expose myself in this way to you. This ugly face is not meant for someone of your delicate beauty" His face had silver streaks breaking the skin at certain places. Silver? Metal? She could not be certain. Removing his gloves, he showed her his ruined hands. Both were covered in a sort of metallic substance, the skin completely gone. "You see, you and I, we both have something in common. I have seen the way you move, think, and react. I also know that you suffer from this affliction you have. You crave to be normal, I want to be normal. No one understands your desires more than I do"

Fragments of memories and thoughts flitted before her. Reed, Ben, Sue, and Meghan all around a table with a big birthday cake for her 21st birthday. Her graduation where she had fussed over a speech she had to make in front of her entire graduating class; her brother buying her her first car, Ben laughing when she got her first speeding ticket; meeting Johnny for the first time; travelling to underdeveloped countries for volunteer work; holding Pavel for the first time... and then... the storm. Being captive in her brother's home, undergoing experiments that physically hurt her, enduring sleepless nights, enduring Johnny's girlfriend, Johnny... a home in a small suburbia with a minivan and the sound of little feet. No, Victor did not know how she felt.

"You and I have nothing in common Victor" she said, voice steady despite the wave of fear that spread through her as she felt the air constrict about her. "I have loved, been loved, and lost love. You have nothing to compare your life with mine" Standing, she stared down at him. "Furthermore, you can claim to know what my favourite dish," she motioned to his stereo system "music, or place is, but you do not know me"

"Bronwen, all I want is to help you"

"You cannot help me"

"Just because your brother failed you, doesn't mean that I don't have a way to fix all of this. I have the solution to this ailment, this disease, this... problem" Bronwen stared. A solution? "I have the technology and the equipment. All I need are the brains and the manpower to do so"

"Victor, as I've said I can't help you"

"Oh, but you can, and you will" he smiled, sipping his dubonet. Bronwen stared at him, quirking her eyebrows.

"What makes you so certain that I will agree to this silly game of yours?"

"Easy, I have your son and your heart" gently, he placed his glass on a gold coloured coaster. "Please, do sit down" Feeling faint, Bronwen sat down, her face losing its entire colour. "Oh, and I would not try to use your powers against me either" he grinned as a waiter brought them their main dish of tiger shrimp over a bed of oriental noodles. In the middle of the circle her shrimp formed lay a vanilla orchid.

"My heart?" she breathed, hands gripping the sides of her seat. Nodding, Victor pushed a small image of a heat-seeker missile before her. "What of it?" Bronwen could feel her heart sink in her belly like a rock.

"Think my dear, a biochemist such as you should be able to put two and two together"

"Victor, those things are illegal, only permitted to those in the Special Forces"

"A minor detail" A heat-seeker missile...

"You're going after Johnny..." realization hit her like a brick wall. "You're planning on taking them out one by one" Victor took a bite of his shrimp and noodles as if they were simply having a civil conversation about vineyards in Southern California. "Why me?"

"Because you are the only one besides Reed who is capable of running the machine, and..." smiling a deadly smile, he added "You do not have a choice. All that you hold dear lies between my hands. Your son, your brother, the bodyguard, Sue, your best friend, and more importantly, Johnny" With his fork, Victor plucked the single vanilla orchid from her dish, and swallowed it hole.


	11. Chapter 11

Bronwen's heart pounded forcefully in her chest as she watched fearfully from the rooftop of a building. Having spent most of her life making smart choices, Bronwen just might have made one of the world's most stupid choices. When having faced Victor Von Doom or simply Doom, she refused what he had offered her, thus placing everything she held dear in mortal peril. Bronwen was a good catholic girl with a conscious currently sending her to hell. She had tried to fight him off, hell, she had thrown ice at him! Even when he attempted to crush the life out of her, she had been unable to freeze him; instead, she had sunk into unconsciousness. Now, with the barrel of a gun pointed against her back, she stared across a great expanse towards an open window of a tall building where Victor stood, preparing his scheme. He had enjoyed watching her squirm as he had told her exactly what would be done to her family and loved ones. Black and bruised, she wanted to cry, but she had no more tears to shed, having spent them all each time she had heard a child's scream coming through a nearby intercom.

Her tongue felt thick in her mouth as she struggled to swallow the bile that crept up her oesophagus. Her stomach contracted in fear. Bronwen could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She needed to act, and fast. The wheels in her mind worked overtime, one idea after another rushing to her in waves. Judging by the distance between her rooftop and the building in which Doom was preparing for his showdown; there was no way he could reach her. The barrel quavered slightly. Taking a deep breath, Bronwen began counting to ten, slowing her heart rate. One, two, three...

"It's cold out tonight" someone muttered from behind to another man. Feet shuffling... Two men, three at most. Seven, eight, nine... "Holy shit! My gun-" Whipping around to face her captors, Bronwen stared down casually at the man with the gun. A thick layer of frost had formed itself around the gun, freezing human flesh to the cold metal. Eyeing the two other men, one charged at her, hands raised to strike. Ducking, she grabbed onto his pant leg, his leg and shoes freezing to the solid concrete. Pulling on her hair, he yanked her head up, exposing her neck. Still, the now forming ice crept up his legs, consuming half of his torso. Reaching for his gun, the man let out a cry of anguish as he lost himself within the ice. Hands wrapped themselves around her neck. Fingers squeezing her neck, Bronwen could feel the wind being drawn out of her body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull; somewhere, another cry.

Gasping, Bronwen fell on her gluteus maximus, clutching at her throat. Two of her captors were trapped within thick slaps of ice. The third who had posed the original threat stood shocked with his hand glued to his gun. Standing on shaky legs, Bronwen brushed her raven locks out of her face. Never had she let herself be consumed by her abilities, always holding back. Now, she felt... relieved and content? Wriggling her fingers, Bronwen returned her attention to her art work before fixing anger filled eyes on the last remaining threat. Yes, she did feel complete and pleased. She felt damn good about it too!

The man trembled in fear as she approached him. She was no longer the victim but the bird of prey. Holding up his arms in defeat, he huddled into a corner of the roof. Hatred filled her like a deadly pill. He was the one who had taken her son off. He was the one who was in charge of Pavel. He was the one who made Pavel scream at night. He would not live to see another day. Advancing on him, she grasped one of his wrists in her hand. A sadistic smile crept across her face. Power was great; power was wonderful, like an extra dose of ecstasy. Bronwen watched as ice spread from her fingertips and consumed the man before her. His screams were music to her ears, a harp playing as his voice rose to a shrill soprano. Just as she watched the light extinguish from his eyes, she heard a large burst, like a bomb being blown.

Spinning around, Bronwen returned to her senses as she saw the heat-seeker missile take flight. Fear and anguish rocked her like a boat riding a stormy ocean. _Johnny!_ Not being a medical professional, she could not know for certainty the functioning of the human body, but she could have sworn she heard her heart tear open. Bronwen could feel it bleeding. _I drugged him_ had been Doom's response. Johnny had been assaulted in an alley, drugged, and had gone clubbing with a girl hired by Doom. The following day, he had woken up in a bar, alone and untouched.

_How about something special to honour your brother with? I think he would enjoy a cold embrace from his sister. Naturally, you won't be there to give it to him, but I'll find a way to pass on the message._ Doom had shown her what he intended to do before he put on a new mask; now it was up to her to stop him. Watching the heat-seeker missile fly past her, she stared off after it, hoping for a miracle. Seconds later, she saw a second object engulfed in flame take flight. He would be alright, he had to be. Bronwen stooped down to pick up a lone gun. She had never used one, but perhaps it might come in handy, at least, it did for James Bond. Opening a door which led to the floors below, Bronwen took a deep breath. If everything worked out, she was going to need a long holiday.

* * *

Lucky enough for Bronwen, Doom had not thought of sending the entire cavalry to guard her. Only one man stood at the bottom of the stairs, easily rendered unconscious by a blow to the head with a heavy gun. Running down the hallway of the building she had been brought to, Bronwen stood in front of a pair of elevator doors. Pressing on the down button as if suffering from a compulsion, she stared anxiously at the glowing numbers that stood in a row above the elevator doors. "Come on!" she cried, finger jabbing at the button. She had to make it there on time, if not, who knows what would happen. Reed was in danger. Johnny was flying for his life. What of Ben and Sue? Doom had left them out as far as his oral plan to her was concerned. Bronwen needed to move, and fast. The antagonist had planned everything to the minute.

Letting out a groan of outrage, Bronwen pelted towards the emergency staircase. She shoved the door open, regardless of the fire alarm that went off, and nearly threw herself down the first flight of stairs. Regaining her footing, Bronwen stumbled down the thirty or so flight of stairs. Her heart continued to pound in her ears, the banister freezing beneath her touch. How much time had gone by since the struggle on the rooftop, she could not tell. Stopping to stare out a window, her sky blue eyes widened at the sight of two forms falling out a window and onto the concrete below. She had to make a choice, and fast. Maybe she could fly or surf on ice like one of the X-Men characters. Bronwen opened the window, fingers shaking. Frost crept up the sides of the window and onto the glass. Wisps of smoke fell from her lips. She was not sure as to whether she was immune to pain or not, but she had to try. Her left leg went over the window ledge so that she was sitting down. Her eyes swept around the area below. Fifteen stories were left. Nothing was there to break her fall.

Heart hammering, she hauled her other leg over the window ledge, both legs dangling above the world below. Breathing deeply, Bronwen squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for a miracle. Then, on the count of three, she let herself drop down to the earth below. Air rushed up to meet her, fast and cold. She would hit the ground, body breaking into a million pieces, her life escaping her soft lips. This was the end, she mused as she struggled not to scream. Just when she thought her insides were going to leap out of her mouth, everything slowed down. Opening one eye, Bronwen surveyed the world below her. People were gathered around Doom and Ben. Where Reed and Sue were, she could not tell.

Looking down at her hands, she noticed they were no longer there. Instead, soft snowflakes flitted to and fro. Her legs were flakes of frozen water. Gently, she floated down to the concrete, her head buzzing and airy. Once she reached the ground, and stumbled, her body regained its normal form, flesh replacing snow. Bronwen stared at Reed as he approached the scene with Sue, smiling at him. Suddenly, she doubled over, retching onto the side of the road. Her head throbbed in pain, most likely due to overexertion. The human body was not meant to change shape, let alone its molecular form.

Feet moved around the pavement. Bronwen stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Sue was holding Doom off with what seemed to be an invisible force field while Reed ran straight for Doom. A bright light sped to the scene. Johnny grinned over at Ben, then, taking sight of her, nodded.

"Johnny," Reed yelled "supernova, now!"

"I thought we had agreed that supernova was bad" Johnny called back, looking uncertainly about him.

"Now!" Reed cried. Johnny took flight, circling Doom, flames engulfing the madman. "Sue, do you think you can contain it?" he asked, staring as the blond woman began to encircle the flames. After what seemed like an eternity to Bronwen, Johnny fell away from Doom, hitting the hard concrete. Sue let her arms fall to her sides in fatigue, blood trickling down from her nose. Slowly, the flames died down. Doom stood, melting, in the middle of the street, fire still dancing in a small ring about him. "Here's a little chemistry 101 for you Victor. What happens when you cool something that is really hot? Ben, Bronwen..."

Bronwen ran over to reach Ben who had his foot resting on top of a fire hydrant. Crouching, she placed her hands about the hydrant and with a nod towards Ben, he kicked off the top of the fire hydrant. Cold water spouted towards Doom, cooling down his metallic body. Bronwen watched behind the spouts of water. She felt pleased and sick at the same time. Yet, she still felt the need to look on. He had made her suffer. He had taken her son away, and had threatened to destroy everything in her life. _Pavel!_ She needed to get to him.

Once she knew that Doom was no longer a posing threat, she ran in the direction of his building. Plummeting through the big glass doors, she ran towards the stairs, shoving the door open, and running up two at a time. She had never been a great athlete, but it was amazing to see how life sometimes created intriguing situations. Ignoring the burning sensation her lungs, she pushed onwards, climbing higher and higher until she reached the top floor. Bursting through, she ran down the hallways, searching for her child.

"Pavel! PAVEL!" she yelled in agony only a mother could comprehend. Her eyes were ablaze in confusion. Where could he be?! Her hair billowed about her like a living organism as gusts of cold wind threw doors open as she made her way down a corridor. A soft little melody about three little lamas tickled her ear. "Pavel!" She ran through a pair of great oak doors, entering the same room in which she had been received for lunch.

There, on a piano seat before the Bösendorfer grand piano sat Pavel, legs swinging back and forth. Looking up at her he smiled, running over to her. Forcefully, he threw himself into her arms as she hugged him on the cold floor. His little heart hammered against her chest. Never again would she ever leave him alone. Never! She could feel tears slither down the sides of her cheek, and his little body shudder against hers, his own tears racking through his body. Bronwen gently ran her hands through his dark brown curls, kissing the top of his head.

"Don't worry sweetie, mommy's here" she cooed, holding him closer to her. "Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No" he looked at her, shaking his head slowly, his eyes darting from side to side; a lie. They had not hurt him physically, but psychologically; he was damaged. Clutching him, she cried even harder.

"Oh baby! My little baby" Bronwen sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun kissed her face gently as she lifted it up towards the cloudless sky. The soft music in the fading background created a sense of peace about her. She was happy now that things could go back to normal. Doom had been defeated, and the press had not been too overbearing after the traumatic events which had left lingering scars. Despite everything, Bronwen had a positive outlook on what was to come. Pavel had been closely monitored by a psychiatrist but had remained tight lipped about what had occurred to him. With a constant shadow hanging over his curly head, it was a surprise he remembered how to smile from time to time. Pavel still became amazed when confronted with out of the ordinary activities or revelations, which she noted, had to be a good sign. He too had decided to turn over a new leaf.

Staring out over Ponte Vecchio, Bronwen smiled. Reed finally proposed to Sue! Now, instead of arguing over experiments, they were fussing together over the little details of their big day: wedding invitations, reception hall, bridesmaids' dresses, etc. Bronwen had volunteered her services until Sue started to fuss about the difference between egg white and cream white napkins. Afterwards, she fled to the nearest bookstore to hide behind a good book. Ben was also doing quite well for himself. After their successful mission, Ben had started dating Alicia, and Bronwen could not recall the last time he had ever been so happy with another woman. The big guy was truly a shining star. He had played a key role in Pavel's recuperation phase too. Ben had taken him to fairs and movies; even Alisha had greatly contributed to Pavel's healing experience in her own way. Symbolically, she represented the best role model for Pavel who also needed to heal due to injury.

"Momma!" Pavel squealed "Look! It's HUGE!" Bronwen laughed as Pavel jumped up and down beside her, pointing at a small merchant vessel approaching the old bridge they were standing on. Her heart soared when she saw the small yet present smile plastered onto his heart shaped face. Deep down inside, she knew he was struggling, yet she held onto that fragment of a smile, hoping things would improve for him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, holding her tightly against a well built chest. Yes, she grinned down at the amber stone on her left hand which glinted in the light, things could only get better from now on.

* * *

Somewhere in a laboratory in Lima, a fretful biochemist typed furiously on his computer. Sweat slowly trickled down his temples. His eyes flashed rapidly behind his thick framed glasses.

_Dr. Bronwen Richards,_

_After several observations and analyses in collaboration with NASA, we have noted some strange occurrences in the Earth's atmosphere as well as the biochemical compositions of meteors found from space. The Earth's atmosphere has been experiencing drastic changes in pressure resulting in severe climate changes in certain areas across the globe, and the rock deposits have shown that several planets have been dying at alarming rates._

_We would greatly appreciate your intake on the situation as well as Mr. Richards', and-_

Just when the man was about the finish his e-mail, the power died.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Thank you everyone for taking the time to review Vanilla Orchid! The reviews have greatly helped in improving my writing and chapters. Furthermore, thank you penny3 for pointing out the smaller details that needed refining. **If **time permits, you should all be looking forwards to a new Fantastic Four story. I encourage you to equally check out my other stories._


End file.
